Paradoxos do Amor
by Winky Greenleaf
Summary: Não há spoiler do sexto livro!Eles eram bons em algumas disciplinas, eram populares, adoravam aprontar... mas eram um desastre quando o assunto era romance. Os marotos e confusões amorosas.NÂO há spoilers do sexto livro.
1. Mudando o Visual

**Capítulo Um – Mudando O Visual**

- POTTER! - Lílian descia as escadas tão rapidamente que foi um milagre não ter tropeçado e rolado escada abaixo.

O grito da bruxa chamou a atenção de todos os alunos que estavam na sala comunal – praticamente toda a Grifinória estava lá, já que era noite e início de final de semana – e, para a infelicidade dela, todos repararam no seu novo visual e risadas espalharam-se pelo lugar. Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro - que estavam confortavelmente sentados nas poltronas – eram os únicos que permaneceram sérios.

- Ah, olá para você também, Lily! – cumprimentou Tiago cortesmente. – Hum... é impressão minha ou há algo de diferente em você? – em resposta a bruxa soltou um suspiro longo e violento. – Ah, deixe-me ver... – o outro fez uma cara como se estivesse tentando responder uma pergunta dificílima. – São os seus brincos? Não, não... eu já a vi usando estes. Talvez sejam os sapatos, ou então...

- O MEU CABELO! – interrompeu a bruxa, fazendo gestos com a mão para mostrar o seu cabelo.

- É mesmo! – sorriu Tiago. – Se você não tivesse me falado... Mas por que você tingiu o seu cabelo com três cores diferentes? Não que eu não tenha gostado; você fica linda de qualquer forma, mas...

- ORAS... SEU... SEU CÍNICO!

Lílian foi para cima do bruxo pronta para estrangulá-lo, mas suas amigas a seguraram bem a tempo.

- Calma, Lílian! – disse Ingrid, tentando não rir do cabelo rosa-verde-roxo, da amiga. – Você está o culpando sem ter provas!

- Era exatamente o que eu ia dizer – falou Tiago se levantando da poltrona e se afastando um pouco de Lílian; talvez da próxima vez ele não tivesse tanta sorte, e as amigas da bruxa podiam não conseguir segurá-la na hora certa. – Era para eu estar realmente furioso com você, Lily! Mas, como sou um cara legal e que gosta muito de você, eu não ficarei bravo e ainda irei te dar o antídoto!

- DÊ-ME A DROGA DO ANTÍDOTO, POTTER! – gritou a bruxa, tentando mais uma vez atacar o outro, mas suas amigas a seguraram novamente.

- Então... – disse Tiago tranqüilamente – o antídoto... Bem, antes de eu lhe entregar você terá que me fazer um favor. Sabe, não é fácil fazer uma poção como aquela, demorei horas, e não quero desperdiçá-la assim de graça.

- HÁ HÁ HÁ. MUITO ENGRAÇADO! FOI VOCÊ QUEM TROCOU O MEU XAMPU POR UMA POÇÃO DE TINGIR! SEI DISSO, POIS SÓ ISTO EXPLICARIA O FATO DE VOCÊ ANDAR COM UM ANTIDOTO POR AÍ! ESTE ANTÍDOTO QUE VOCÊ FEZ FOI PARA MIM... NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ APRONTA UMA COISA DESSAS E AINDA QUER QUE EU LHE FAÇA UM FAVOR!

Se Lílian ainda estivesse com o seu cabelo ruivo, este seria o momento de não saber distinguir onde era cabelo, onde era pele, pois a bruxa estava vermelhíssima. Gritava tanto que as veias de seu pescoço se saltaram. Todos na sala comunal haviam parado de rir para observar o tumulto.

- Espere Lily. Ouça o que ele tem a propor – aconselhou Anne.

Lílian consentiu e Tiago sorriu vitorioso.

- Bem, para que eu possa lhe dar o antídoto, você tem que me prometer que não irá mais acompanhar Luan Rogger amanhã em Hogsmeade.

- ENTÃO ERA ISSO! POTTER, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME CHANTAGEANDO! NÃO! ESTA É A MINHA RESPOSTA: NÃO!

O sorriso do garoto sumiu dando lugar a uma expressão marota.

- Certo... Espero que o Rogger aprecie cabelos multicoloridos, pois é assim que ele a verá amanhã! – dizendo isso o bruxo caminhou em direção ao seu dormitório, acompanhado de seus amigos.

- REMO! – berrou a outra desesperada. – VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER NADA? QUE ESPÉCIE DE MONITOR VOCÊ É?

Lupin, que estava quase subindo os degraus que davam para os dormitórios, virou-se para Lílian:

- Lily, sem provas eu não posso fazer nada – respondeu e, sem esperar resposta, subiu as escadas.

Lílian estava trêmula de tanta raiva. Suas amigas tiveram que sentá-la numa das poltronas antes que a garota desmaiasse ou algo similar. Enquanto Ingrid pegava um copo d'água para dar a bruxa, Anne ficou encarregada de espantar os curiosos.

- EI! VOCÊS NÃO TÊM MAIS O QUE FAZER, NÃO? O SHOWZINHO ACABOU! PORTANTO TRATEM DE VOLTAR A CUIDAR DE SUAS VIDAS MEDÍOCRES!

Aos poucos os alunos voltaram a conversar entre si, embora um e outro ainda teimasse em observar a fúria de Lílian Evans.

- Tome, Lily – disse Ingrid oferecendo o copo d'água à amiga.

- Eu não quer... – tarde demais; Ingrid já havia posto o copo nos lábios da bruxa, e esta foi obrigada a engolir o liquido que estava nele.

- E agora? Está mais calma? – perguntou Anne apreensiva.

- Não!

Dizendo isso caminhou até o retrato da Mulher Gorda e saiu pela passagem que surgiu.

- E então, vamos atrás dela? – perguntou Ingrid, ainda segurando o copo.

- É melhor deixá-la um pouco sozinha – sugeriu Lua.

---

- O que você está fazendo há estas horas por aqui? E... O que houve com o seu cabelo? – perguntou McGonagall, ao abrir a porta de sua sala.

- Potter!

- Céus! Potter novamente, senhorita Evans? Era só o que faltava; de meras discussões para brincadeiras infantis!

- Eu não tenho culpa, professora! Juro que não fiz nada nem desta vez nem das outras! É ele quem começa...

- Engraçado... o Potter usa o mesmo argumento – ironizou.

- Escute, professora, deixemos este assunto de lado. O problema é o meu cabelo – disse a garota apontando com as duas mãos para a cabeça.

- Bem, quanto a isso não posso ajudar. Minha área é transfiguração. Acho melhor você procurar um especialista em poções. Alguém como a professora Roberta Mazurca.

- O que? Aquela megera? Só se eu fosse louca para procurá-la... certamente ela ficaria horas rindo de mim e talvez nem desse o antídoto! – murmurou nervosa.

- O que disse, Evans?

- Eu disse… eu disse que não irei procurar a professora porque... hum... porque eu gostei do cabelo!

- Já que o problema está resolvido, acho que já está na hora de ir para seu dormitório – disse fechando a porta.

---

- Estávamos preocupadas com você Lily! – disse Ingrid enquanto fazia uma longa trança com seus cabelos loiros e cacheados.

- Eu fui procurar a professora McGonagall.

- Lily, por favor, diga-me que não foi reclamar de Tiago – Anne resolveu participar da conversa.

- Eu fui, mas...

- A professora McGonagall não lhe deu atenção como das outras vezes?

- É.

- E o que você esperava, Lily? Sabe quantas vezes você a procura para reclamar de Tiago? Tá... tá.. desculpe – Anne se desculpou ao ver o olhar de censura que Ingrid lhe lançou.

- Não, não se desculpe; você tem razão. Já está mais que na hora de parar de procurar a professora toda vez que eu e Potter temos uma briga. Chegou a hora de eu começar a revidar!

- Er... Lily, não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer – falou Anne com todo o cuidado; a última uma coisa que ela não -não queria era ver a amiga explodir novamente.

- É, é isto que vou fazer. Vou me vingar do Potter! Ele me humilhou! Serei motivo de piada por um bom tempo! Principalmente amanhã... não acredito que, no meu primeiro encontro com Luan, eu esteja com o cabelo assim! – Lílian continuou a falar ignorando totalmente o que a amiga disse.

- Você está brincando! – exclamou Ingrid. – Você vai mesmo amanhã, sair com o capitão do time da Lufa-lufa, com este cabelo? Quer dizer que a professora McGonagall não fará nada?

- Ela mandou eu procurar a professora Mazurca.

- Pensando bem – começou Ingrid –, um chapéu resolverá o problema.

- Qualquer coisa é melhor que pedir um favor a Mazurca! – estremeceu Anne.

- Mas, voltando ao assunto Tiago, como você irá se vingar dele?

- Então você apóia essa idéia idiota da Lily, Ingrid?

- Não é que eu _apoie_ a Lily, eu apenas acho que seria divertido. Afinal, ninguém nunca chegou a fazer nada com Tiago ou com alguém de sua turminha! Vai dizer que você não ia gostar de ver um Tiago correndo pelas escadas com o cabelo de três cores!

Anne riu.

- É... pensando bem, seria engraçado. E então, Lily, qual é o seu plano?

- Eu ainda não sei. Eu acho que...

A porta se abriu e Lílian se calou. Entraram no dormitório duas garotas gêmeas, Sol e Lua. Apesar de serem gêmeas idênticas, elas faziam o possível para se diferenciar: Lua tinha os cabelos negros cortados acima dos ombros, já Sol mantinha o seu cabelo longo. A maneira como faziam a sobrancelha também era diferente: a de Sol era mais curva e a de Lua mais reta. Para infelicidade delas, só isso as diferia. Como todos tinham que usar uniformes, elas ainda permaneciam parecidas.

- Lily, desculpe-me por ter rido de seu cabelo lá embaixo, mas não pude segurar. Perdoe-me, mas está engraçado!

- Tudo bem, Sol. Se fosse para eu ficar com raiva de todos que riram do meu cabelo... Aliás! Lua, você poderia me emprestar um de seus chapéus?

- Claro. Mas, quer dizer que o seu cabelo...?

- Vai ficar assim por um bom tempo – lamentou Lílian.

**Nota da Autora:** fic velhíssima que estava salvo num disquete... Eu não tinha terminado de escrevê-la, pois minha beta não tinha me animado muito com ela – talvez pelo fato dela não ser muito fã de T/L.

Bom, só pra avisar... os personagens – com algumas exceções -, pertencem a J.K. autora da série Harry Potter.


	2. Quer Namorar Comigo?

**Capítulo Dois – Quer Namorar Comigo?**

- Ei, me traga mais, _hic_, uma garrafa!

- Tem certeza? – olhou-o, apreensiva. - Quero dizer, você já bebeu doze garrafas.

- Eu não perguntei quantas, _hic_, garrafas eu tomei! Eu pedi, _hic_, mais uma!

- Desculpe o meu amigo aqui – disse Sirius –, ele não está em seus melhores dias.

- Deu para perceber – respondeu a mulher num tom indignado e saiu de perto da mesa para trazer o pedido do outro.

- Tiago, ficar bebendo assim não o ajudará em nada!

- Ajudará... _hic_... sim – replicou o bruxo. – Não resolverá, _hic_, o problema, mas, _hic_, me ajudara a esquecer o beijo dos, _hic_, dois!

- Tiago – agora foi a vez de Remo falar -, só foi um beijo! Eles não se casaram nem nada parecido! E depois de você ter feito aquilo com o cabelo dela... bem, você achou mesmo que ela diria um 'não' ao Rogger e cairia em seus braços, tudo por causa de um antídoto? Eu lhe disse que a idéia era idiota!

- Remo, nós estamos aqui para consolar o nosso amigo, não para jogá-lo mais na lama!

- Oh... desculpe – disse o bruxo sem graça.

- Eu sou, _hic_, um idiota mesmo! – Tiago ia começar a bater a cabeça na mesa, mas Sirius foi mais rápido e o impediu. – ME DEIXE, _hic_, EM PAZ! – disse o garoto se levantando e cambaleando.

Todos que estavam no bar silenciaram-se e olharam para a mesa onde estavam os três garotos. Ao verem que Tiago sentara-se novamente e ficara quieto, os bruxos voltaram para os seus assuntos.

- Tiago – falou Remo firmemente -, eu sei que você não é um elfo doméstico e sim um bruxo! Portanto, pare com essa ceninha de homem embriagado, pois você nunca ficará bêbado bebendo garrafas de cerveja amanteigada!

Madame Rosmerta aproximou-se da mesa e colocou mais uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada – a décima terceira do dia - e saiu logo, com medo de receber outra patada de Tiago.

- Hum... é verdade – disse Tiago, voltando ao normal, abrindo a cerveja amanteigada e tomando um gole. – Está vendo como Lílian me deixa louco? Quando... quando eu a vi em frente à Dedosdemel beijando aquele verme do Rogger, perdi totalmente a minha sanidade e vim para cá beber.

- É, e isso já faz três horas! – resmungou Sirius. – Sério, você não pode ficar assim por causa dela! Tiago Potter não é homem para ficar chorando por causa de mulher! Cara, que coisa deprimente!

- Por falar em deprimente, cadê o Pedro? – Remo olhava para todos os lados do Três Vassouras a procura do amigo sem obter sucesso.

- Eu pedi para que ele olhasse a Lily para mim.

- Esquece o que eu tinha dito antes – falou Sirius. – Isto sim é deprimente!

- Estou começando a entender a parte em que você disse que fica louco quando o assunto é Lílian – falou Remo. – E se por um acaso ela vê Pedro os espiando? Você não pensou nesse pequeno detalhe?

- Eu…

A porta do Três Vassouras foi aberta e Lílian Evans surgiu no portal com um pequeno e preto chapéu, que cobria todo o seu cabelo, com Luan Rogger – um garoto loiro, de olhos azuis, com um corpo atlético .O bruxo quis tirar o chapéu da moça e colocá-lo no chapeleiro, mas esta se recusou; ele achou estranho, mas não protestou. Rogger cumprimentou alguns de seus amigos da mesa ao lado e sentou-se com sua companhia numa das mesas vazias.

Tiago, ao ver o casal entrar de mãos dadas, chamou Madame Rosmerta novamente e pediu mais uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. A porta do bar mais uma vez se abriu, mas foi Pedro quem entrou no local.

- Tiago, Tiago! Eles estão vindo para cá!

- Tarde demais, meu caro! – disse Sirius – Eles já estão aqui.

Pedro olhou para a direção em que Sirius apontava e viu Lílian rindo de alguma piada ou fato engraçado que Rogger tinha contado.

- Tiago, é melhor você piscar os olhos. Eles podem ressecar – informou Remo.

O bruxo, desde a hora em que o casal entrou no bar, olhava fixamente para os dois. Ao ouvir o comentário de Remo, o garoto tomou num gole só a décima quarta garrafa de cerveja amanteigada do dia.

- Não posso ficar mais aqui! Rabicho, continue a observando, ok? – dizendo isso ele saiu; foi para Hogwarts.

Seus amigos fizeram menção de segui-lo, mas este os impediu dizendo que não queria estragar o dia de passeio deles mais do que já havia estragado.

- Coitado – disse Pedro. – Se ele está mal assim, imaginem como ele ficará quando souber...

- Souber o quê? – perguntaram Remo e Sirius, em uníssono.

- Rogger pediu Lílian em namoro, e ela aceitou.

---

- O QUÊ? – perguntou Tiago quando soube da novidade.

- Cara acalme-se! – pediu Sirius.

O bruxo andava de um lado para o outro furioso.

- Como ela pôde? É óbvio que ela está querendo me fazer ciúmes; ela me ama! Eu sei disso.

- Bem, se este for realmente o plano dela, ela conseguiu! – observou Remo. – Ok, não foi um bom comentário – completou o bruxo ao ver o olhar fulminante que Tiago lhe lançou. – Falando sério, acho que já está na hora de trocar de tática, Tiago. Ficar discutindo com Lílian e deixá-la furiosa não funcionou durante esses sete anos, portanto não funcionará agora.

- Então o que você quer que eu faça?

- Você já tentou ser gentil com ela? – perguntou Remo. – Sabe, só para variar.

- Oras, por favor, Aluado! Que bobagem! Tiago, para você conseguir conquistar aquela garota você tem que pegá-la de jeito, compreende? Beije-a de surpresa. Não há garota que resista ao ataque surpresa.

- E quanto a Larissa Mulungu? – perguntou Remo. – Pelo que eu me lembre, você veio com um desses seus ataques surpresas e, no final, quem teve uma surpresa foi você porque ela lhe deu um chute...

- Está meio tarde para estas conversas – interrompeu Sirius consultando seu relógio.

- Sirius, são seis horas agora! – informou Pedro.

Sirius bocejou e caminhou até sua cama.

- Boa noite rapazes. – Fechou a cortina em volta do móvel.

- Um conselho, Tiago: nunca faça esse ataque surpresa com a Lílian – sussurrou Remo, para que Sirius não o ouvisse.

---

_Pahft_ Lílian bateu a porta do seu dormitório nervosa. Lua, Sol, Anne e Ingrid estavam sentadas no chão lendo _O Semanário das Bruxas_.

- O encontro com Rogger foi tão ruim assim? – perguntou Lua.

- Foi maravilhoso! – respondeu irritada. – Luan me pediu em namoro.

- Er... Estamos falando do mesmo Luan Rogger? – perguntou Ingrid. – Bem, se ele me pedisse em namoro eu ficaria saltitante e não revoltada.

- O que houve? – perguntou Anne.

- O Potter!

- Ele azarou o Luan? – tentou adivinhar, Sol.

- Não. É esse maldito cabelo! – respondeu a garota arrancando o seu chapéu e jogando-o numa das camas.

- Não entendo – confessou Ingrid.

- Estava tudo maravilhoso: Luan me pediu em namoro, eu aceitei... Foi tão romântico! Mas Potter, mesmo não estando presente, consegue atrapalhar a minha vida! Rogger foi me beijar e... meu chapéu caiu! Acho que o idiota está rindo de mim até agora!

- Vocês brigaram no primeiro dia de namoro? – admirou-se Anne.

- Na verdade nem chegamos a brigar. Eu o xinguei e o deixei em Hogsmeade.

- Vocês terminaram? – quis saber Sol.

- Hum... sim. Eu só esqueci de dizer isto a ele. Mas acho que Luan já deve desconfiar.

- Nossa! Esse é o namoro mais curto de toda a história! – comentou Anne.

- E é a primeira vez que vejo alguém terminar o namoro sem avisar ao companheiro! – adicionou Lua.

- Isto não importa agora. O que importa é o meu plano. Sim, eu pensei numa maneira de me vingar de Potter e de quebra ainda conseguir me livrar desse arco-íris que está na minha cabeça! – anunciou Lílian com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

- Não nos mate de curiosidade e nos conte! – pediu Lua.

- Er... mas antes de contar, eu quero saber se vocês podem me ajudar nesse plano.

- Hum... depende. Se não for nada que mexa com a minha imagem, algo como sair por ai com o cabelo de três cores... Brincadeira Lily, brincadeira! – riu Ingrid. – É claro que eu aceito.

- Eu também! – responderam as outras em uníssono.

- E então, o que temos que fazer? – perguntou Sol.

- Iremos até o dormitório dos garotos quando eles estiverem dormindo – as garotas se entreolharam espantadas.

- Agora você enlouqueceu de vez! – reclamou Anne levantando-se do chão. – Lily, eles podem acordar a qualquer momento. Isso não vai dar certo!

- Sem querer ser pessimista, Lily, mas acho que Anne tem razão.

Todas as garotas resolveram falar ao mesmo tempo, tentando convencer Lílian de que sua idéia era suicida.

- Garotas, não tem jeito! Temos que ir para o dormitório enquanto eles estiverem lá.

- Mas por que eles têm que estar lá? Você vai fazer alguma coisa com eles enquanto estiverem dormindo?

- Não, Anne. Acontece que eu quero pegar_ emprestado_ o pomo do Potter, mas há um pequeno problema: ele leva o pomo para todo o lugar que vai! Então lembrei-me que, certa vez, ele contou que o pomo dorme do lado dele, em cima de sua mesa de cabeceira, dentro de uma caixinha de madeira.

- Estou impressionada! – confessou Ingrid. – Tiago falou sobre isso a uns... três, quatro anos atrás! Ele guarda esse pomo, pois foi pegando ele que conseguiu ganhar seu primeiro campeonato. Lily, eu não acredito que você lembrou disso!

- Como é que eu poderia esquecer se no dia em que Tiago usurpou o pomo ele contou esta história umas mil vezes para todos que tivessem ouvidos?

- Mesmo assim, Lily... eu não me lembrava – informou Lua.

- Atitude estranha vindo de alguém que não quer saber nada sobre o Tiago – comentou Anne. – Lembrar-se de algo que ele comentou há anos atrás...

- Resumindo, eu quero pegar o pomo e negociar o seu resgate – disse Lílian interrompendo Anne.

- O pomo pelo antídoto. É, pode funcionar – disse Sol. – Mas não é melhor fazermos uma poção para dormir e darmos para os garotos? Acho que dá para organizar tudo amanhã.

- Não, não! Primeiro: estamos falando de Potter e sua turminha, eles nunca aceitaram nada vindo de nós sem desconfiar; temos que lembrar que eles são os reis das peças! Segundo: até prepararmos a poção, Potter já estará no campo de Quadribol; esqueceu de que todas as manhãs e tardes de domingo, Tiago e Sirius têm treino?

- Viu o que eu disse? Até isso você sabe! – falou Anne.

- E qual é o ser de Hogwarts que ainda não sabe disso? – rebateu Lílian. – Enfim, vocês vão ou não me ajudar?


	3. Invadindo Dormitórios Alheios

**Capitulo Três – Invadindo Dormitórios Alheios**

Enquanto esperavam a sala comunal esvaziar-se para que assim pudessem ir até o dormitório dos garotos sem serem percebidas, passaram o tempo lendo o _Semanário das Bruxas_ e ouvindo Lua e Sol contarem as fofocas sobre o que aconteceu no passeio a Hogsmeade. De dez em dez minutos uma garota do grupo descia as escadas espirais para observar se ainda havia alguém na sala comunal.

- Finalmente, Larissa e Albert resolveram parar de se agarrar e foram se deitar! – informou Ingrid.

- Chegou a hora, meninas! – avisou Lílian, sentindo borboletas voarem em seu estômago.

As garotas saíram do quarto com os pés descalços para não fazerem muito barulho. Todas estavam com suas varinhas em mãos sob o feitiço _lumus_. Passaram pela deserta sala comunal e subiram as escadas espirais que davam para os dormitórios masculinos. Passaram pelo patamar do primeiro, segundo, terceiro, quarto, quinto, sexto e finalmente chegaram ao patamar do sétimo ano.

- Então, qual é o quarto dos garotos? – perguntou Sol.

- Eu não sei – respondeu Lily sem jeito.

- O QUÊ? – gritou Anne. – O quê? – sussurrou em seguida depois de ouvir os vários _PSIU _que as meninas fizeram. – Eu não acredito! Você sabe que ele dorme do lado do pomo e não sabe qual é a droga do quarto?

- É... Mas foi por isso que chamei vocês! Vejam: neste andar existe cinco quartos. Nós estamos em cinco, então se nos separarmos nós encontraremos o dormitório do Potter em menos tempo do que eu levaria procurando sozinha.

- Ok – falou Lua já abrindo a primeira porta com um grande letreiro onde se lia _ALUNOS DO SÉTIMO AN_O. Após constatar quem estava no cômodo, fechou a porta e ficou pálida. – _Merlin! Merlin! Merlin!_

- Eles estão ai? – perguntou Lílian ao fechar sua porta; eles não estavam nesse quarto.

- _Merlin! Merlin! Merlin!_

- Minha irmã ficou abobalhada! – concluiu Sol, aproximando-se dela. – Deixe-me ver este quarto. – Ela abriu a porta e, após dar uma longa olhada lá dentro, fechou rapidamente. – _Merlin! Merlin!. Ô, Merlin!_

- Céus! O que tem nesse quarto? – perguntou Lílian começando a se zangar e, ao ver que nenhuma das duas responderia, disse: - Ingrid, vá lá dar uma olhada.

- Eu não! Não estou a fim de ficar abobalhada como elas! Vá você!

- Ei, nem olhem para mim! – disse Anne.

- 'Tá, 'tá, eu vou lá dar uma olhada!

Lílian abriu a porta, olhou para dentro do quarto e, então, teve que segurar um gritinho.

- O que é, Lily? O que tem lá dentro? – perguntou Ingrid.

- Se você falar, Merlin, eu juro que te espanco – ameaçou Anne.

- Gean, o goleiro da Grifinória... ele está dormindo aí.

- E o que isso tem de mais? – perguntou Anne.

- Ele dorme nu – falou Lua, finalmente recobrando a fala.

- Sério? Ah, isso eu quero ver! – disse Ingrid se aproximando da porta seguida por Anne.

- Não! Meninas, nós estamos aqui para outra coisa! – disse Lílian se pondo em frente à porta.

- Chata! - resmungaram Anne e Ingrid.

- Prometo que depois que pegarmos o pomo vocês podem voltar aqui e olhar, mas agora precisamos descobrir qual é o quarto certo.

- Ah, isso é fácil – falou Ingrid. – É aquele ali. A última porta. É a que eu tinha aberto, mas não disse nada, pois queria saber o que estava acontecendo com Sol e Lua.

As meninas sussurraram "_nox!"_, e suas varinhas se apagaram. Seguiram para a porta que dava no quarto. Lílian e suas amigas entraram no cômodo andando pé ante pé para não fazerem barulho. A bruxa procurava pela cama de Tiago. Ao encontrá-la – era a cama do meio, entre a cama de Sirius e a de Remo -, foi direto para o criado-mudo, onde encontrou os óculos do garoto e a tal caixinha de madeira aonde jazia o pomo. Pegou a caixa e acenou para as garotas vitoriosa. Anne foi abrir a porta novamente para elas saírem, mas um rangido saiu da porta. Todas prenderam a respiração. Tiago mexeu-se da cama e viu Lílian.

- Não acredito... estou tendo alucinações.

A bruxa respirou aliviada. Logo o garoto dormira novamente .Graças a Merlin ele achou que fosse uma ilusão.

- Bem, pelo menos é uma alucinação boa – Tiago, ainda deitado, segurara Lílian e a colocara delicadamente na cama.

O garoto começou a beijá-la. E a bruxa deixou, ficou com medo de que se fizesse algo de errado poderia acordá-lo. E, principalmente – embora ela não quisesse admitir – deixou que ele a beijasse porque estava gostando.

- Meninas! – cochichou Lua. – Não acham que devíamos fazer algo?

- Não podemos – respondeu Anne. – Qualquer coisa que façamos poderá acordar ele e, conseqüentemente, todos os outros desse quarto.

- Além disso, acho que ela está gostando – observou Sol. – Se ela não quisesse, já teria jogado-no no chão ou feito algo similar.

Ingrid abriu mais a porta, dessa vez sem fazer rangido, e saiu. Anne foi atrás dela.

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou voltar para o meu quarto, mas antes darei uma passada no quarto do Gean.

- E Lílian? Você vai deixá-la sozinha?

- Se tivermos um pouco de vergonha na cara, sim – respondeu Sol, acompanhada por Lua, que haviam acabado de sair do quarto. - Não vejo utilidade alguma para nós no momento. Agora só depende da Lily.

- É, Sol está certa; não podemos fazer nada. Se Lily for sutil, ela consegue sair de lá sem acordar ninguém – disse Anne.

- Então, quem quer ir até o quarto de Gean? – perguntou Ingrid dando um fim àquele assunto.

---

Os beijos de Tiago foram ficando cada vez mais intensos. As mãos do garoto começaram a aventurar-se pelo corpo da bruxa que, sem esperar esta reação do garoto, se assustou e acabou soltando a caixinha com o pomo. A caixa caiu no chão, sua tampa se abriu e de lá o pomo saiu voando pelo quarto.

- Lily? – perguntou surpreso o bruxo. – Eu achei que fosse um sonho...

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Pedro ainda com os olhos semi abertos.

Remo levantou-se e acendeu as luzes. Lílian saiu da cama de Tiago, púrpura de vergonha, tentando minimizar o amarrotado de sua roupa com as mãos. Pedro estava em estado de choque, permanecendo com a boca aberta; Sirius gargalhava; Remo a olhava, surpreso; Tiago a observava, sem conseguir esconder a sua alegria; e Christian Thomas – o quinto garoto a dividir o quarto -, continuava a roncar na sua cama; ele sempre tivera um sono muito pesado.

- Quem diria, a senhorita Lílian Evans atacando meninos inocentes durante a noite! – riu Sirius.

- Eu... eu não estou atacando ninguém, Sirius! Se eu tivesse essa intenção, não teria vindo para cá com minhas amigas – respondeu a bruxa procurando pelas amigas, que não estavam mais lá.

- Eu não estou vendo amiga nenhuma – falou Tiago com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Mas... elas estavam aqui. É sério! – replicou a bruxa vermelhíssima.

- Tiago, seu pomo – Remo apontou para o teto do cômodo.

Lá estava o pomo, voando tranqüilamente em cima de um dos armários. Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam e, como se tivessem lido um o pensamento do outro, foram tentar capturar o pomo.

Lílian correu até o armário, esticou a sua mão, sentiu as assas do pomo baterem e, quando ia fechar a mão, Tiago a segurou pela cintura a afastando do pomo que, com aquela confusão, acabou voando para outro lugar, mais especificamente para cima da cama de Christian Thomas.

Tiago e Lílian correm até a cama do bruxo. Lílian subiu na cama seguida por Tiago e ambos deram um salto ao mesmo tempo, o que fê-los cair rolando no chão, e então Lílian se levantou triunfante com sua mão fechada, sentindo as asas do pomo baterem numa tentativa inútil de fuga.

- O que foi? – perguntou a bruxa ao ver que todos que estavam presentes no quarto – com exceção de Christian que ainda dormia -, a olhavam atônitos.

- Você pegou o pomo! – informou Pedro.

- Eu sempre pego o pomo! – disse Tiago numa mistura de derrota e orgulho.

- Pontas, você tem razão: Lílian é a tampa da sua panela! – concluiu Sirius. – Veja só: os dois são ótimos apanhadores!

- Ela é uma espécie de Tiago em versão feminina – brincou Remo.

- Parem com isso! E não me xingue, Remo!

- E o que tem de ofensivo em alguém lhe comparar comigo?

- Você... você... ahhh!... o pomo em troca do Tiago! – os bruxos riram. – Er... quero dizer... o pomo em troca do antídoto! – disse a bruxa com a mão trêmula.

- Eu tenho uma proposta melhor: o pomo por um beijo – Tiago aproximou-se de Lílian.

- NÃO se atreva! – disse dando três passos para trás.

---

- Eu não acredito que você disse "_o pomo em troca do Tiago_"! – riu Ingrid.

- Eu é que não acredito! Não acredito que vocês me deixaram num quarto com cinco meninos sozinha! – brigou Lílian enquanto secava seus cabelos ruivos.

- Em primeiro lugar, os cinco garotos estavam dormindo quando a deixamos lá e, em segundo lugar, não queríamos atrapalhar o que vocês estavam fazendo – riu Anne.

- Gente, eu não podia fazer nada! Se eu o jogasse para longe ele acabaria acordando...

- Lily, por favor! Que historinha, hein?

- É a pura verdade, Anne!

- Lily, não adianta nos convencer do contrário. Enquanto você estava no quarto dos meninos, estivemos conversando e todas nós chegamos à conclusão de que você gosta de Tiago – informou Sol.

- Na verdade, há tempos estamos desconfiadas disso, mas só agora resolvemos debater sobre o assunto – falou Anne.

- Opa, dêem um tempo! Eu e Ingrid discordamos totalmente disso. Lílian, até pensei em te ajudar, mas isso acabaria acordado a todos os outros... Eu acredito que você tenha aceitado os beijos de Tiago para evitar acordá-lo e mais, digo que Lílian não gosta de Tiago, e sim de Luan! – falou Lua.

- Ah, interessante! Quer dizer que, enquanto passo maus bocados no quarto de Tiago, vocês ficam aqui, no dormitório, debatendo sobre a _minha_ vida amorosa? Belas amigas eu arranjei! – ironizou.

- Sinceramente, Lily, eu não sei por que você não assume logo que gosta dele! – revoltou-se Anne.

- Talvez, ela não assuma porque ela não goste dele! – rebateu Lua.

- Meninas! Parem de mudar de assunto! Eu quero saber como terminou essa história! – ordenou Ingrid. – E então, Lily, depois que Tiago sugeriu a troca do pomo por um beijo, o que aconteceu?

- Bem, eu me afastei dele e ia sair do quarto levando o pomo – eu estava tão atrapalhada que resolvi sair de lá; não conseguiria negociar nada. Então, Remo bloqueou a porta dizendo que eu não sairia assim, ilesa, e... Disse-me que ia me dar uma detenção!

- Que injustiça! – exclamaram em uníssono.

- Eu sei disso! Mas ele disse que eu tinha que receber uma punição, pois eu ia "pegar emprestado um objeto alheio sem autorização". Daí eu me revoltei e disse que só ia fazer isso porque Tiago fez _aquilo_ com o meu cabelo! Disse também que se fosse para receber uma detenção, Tiago também teria que receber uma, afinal ele tem mais culpa do que eu nessa história! E então... – suspirou derrotada –, Remo usou um ótimo argumento: ele não poderia punir Tiago por algo que supostamente fez sem nenhuma prova concreta (neste momento senti um ódio profundo por Remo. Poxa, ele sabe melhor do que todos nós que foi Tiago o responsável pela anormalidade do meu cabelo! Tudo isso para que eu não saísse com o Luan) e que, por outro lado, ele tinha todo o direito de me punir já que fui pega em flagrante! E, se tudo isto não bastasse, Potter se aproveitou da minha revolta e da minha distração, se aproximando sem ser percebido, para pegar o pomo. Daí Tiago e eu começamos a brigar pelo pomo até que ele conseguiu tirá-lo de minha mão. Depois disso eu comecei a discutir com ele...

- Para variar... – comentou Anne.

- E, no meio da discussão, Remo me aconselhou a procurar a professora Mazurca, o que deixou Tiago furioso – percebi isso ao ver o olhar malevolente que ele lançou a Remo. Quando eu disse que não ia fazer isso porque... bem, o motivo é óbvio, não? Ela só gosta de sonserinos e provavelmente riria de mim e depois, se ela estivesse de bom humor, pensaria se me dava ou não o antídoto... Enfim, Tiago parece que gostou da minha resposta e disse que só me daria o antídoto se eu terminasse com Luan.

- Você falou que terminou com ele? – perguntou Lua curiosa.

- Sim. E ele a princípio não me levou a sério, dizendo que isso era um truque só para ele dar o maldito antídoto. Foi aí que eu fui obrigada a contar como brigamos. Tiago ficou feliz da vida, então pegou a tal poção que estava no armário dele e me deu. Eu fiquei com tanto ódio depois disso! O infeliz teve a ousadia de me _avisar_ que se amanhã eu quisesse "visitá-lo à noite", que eu aparecesse mais cedo porque ele teria que estar descansado para segunda-feira, já que as aulas recomeçariam! Ele é tão... tão arrogante! Dá para vocês pararem de rir?

- Desculpe, Lily – desculpou-se Sol. – Mas você tem que concordar que é engraçado. Enfim – encerrou o assunto ao ver o olhar de censura que Lily lançou -, você sabe qual será a sua detenção?

- Amanhã procurarei Remo e ele me informará. Antes disso ele tem que deixar a Profª. McGonagall a par de tudo – respondeu a garota tristemente e sem conseguir disfarçar a cor avermelhada que surgia em seu rosto. As aulas de transfiguração seriam totalmente desconfortáveis para ela, afinal a professora saberia que a bruxa se "deitara" com Tiago Potter.

- Bem, veja o lado positivo – Lua, tentou confortar. – Pelo menos você conseguiu voltar a ter o seu cabelo ruivo.

É... a fic tem pontos absurdos? SIM.  
Mas... céus... é uma comédia e comédias tem esse tipo de coisa – não que alguém tenha reclamado. Só para evitar futuras criticas.


	4. Quem Vai Ficar Com Lílian?

**Capítulo Quatro – Quem Vai Ficar Com Lílian?**

- Lílian! Dá para você largar esse espelho? – ordenou Lua.

Sol, que também parecia bem irritada com a amiga que, assim que acordou, não largou mais o espelho, apreciando seu cabelo, tomou o objeto da amiga bruscamente, jogando-o em cima da cama.

- Lily, você só ficou com o cabelo colorido por UM dia! E vamos porque eu estou com fome – disse a menina puxando-a pelo braço.

- Espere... deixe-me só pegar o...

- Se você falar a palavra espelho ou se olhar num espelho mais uma vez hoje, eu juro que não respondo pelos meus atos, entendeu? – ameaçou Sol.

---

- Vejam, que idiota! – disse Tiago apontando para Luan, que estava na mesa da Lufa-lufa comendo mingau.

- Não consigo acreditar que a Lily teve a coragem de aceitar namorar ele.

- Namoro esse que só durou algumas horas graças ao senhor Potter – brincou Sirius.

- Não fale assim! Parece que você está insinuando que eu sou uma espécie de velha intrometida... eu apenas estava salvando Lily desse cara. Veja bem, eu não poderia deixar a mulher da minha vida namorar um sujeito que levanta o dedinho quando pega num talher. Olhe que cena patética: Luan Rogger passando manteiga nas torradas.

- Tiago, o Luan não levanta o dedo quando pega em um talher! – corrigiu Lupin.

- Claro que levanta! Você é que não está percebendo isso... É que só quem enxerga _bem_ percebe... É uma questão de milímetros. E, veja bem, não sou só eu quem percebeu isso. Pedro, você concorda comigo, certo? – sorriu.

- Claro que sim! Eu vejo daqui o dedinho levantado! Sabe, se ele não tivesse pedido Lílian em namoro, eu teria dúvidas sobre a opção sexual desse rapaz...

- Às vezes, penso que sou o único de nós que ainda tem sanidade – comentou Lupin, suspirando cansado – Você, Tiago, sabe muitíssimo bem que minha visão, assim como meus outros sentidos, são mais apurados do que os seus. E você também sabe que Pedro NUNCA discordaria de qualquer um de nós!

Pedro olhou para Lupin com um olhar venenoso, porém não se pronunciou.

- Ora, Aluado! – censurou Sirius. – Não tente discutir com Tiago. É óbvio que isto é mais uma das ceninhas patéticas de ciúme dele.

- Sirius, que espécie de defesa é essa? – perguntou Tiago.

- Olhe, não é a Lílian quem está chegando? – anunciou Sirius, obtendo sucesso na sua tentativa de se safar da situação. – Bem, talvez eu deva confirmar isto com o senhor-eu-tenho-sentidos-mais-apurados.

- Há há há. Engraçadíssimo, Sirius – falou Remo bravo.

De fato, era Lílian Evans quem surgira no Salão Principal, acompanhada por Lua e Sol. As três bruxas sentaram-se ao lado de Ingrid e Anne, que haviam chegado primeiro para guardar seus lugares.

- Eu, como um bom cavalheiro, vou cumprimentar a linda senhorita que acaba de chegar.

- Não tão depressa, Sir Tiago... – Remo pensou em dizer a Pedro que Tiago disse "cavalheiro" e não "cavaleiro", chegou até a abrir a boca, mas desistiu; Pedro era um caso perdido.

- Seu rival chegou primeiro! – informou Sirius, interrompendo Pedro.

Na outra extremidade da mesa, Lílian, que estava comendo bolo de cenoura, foi chamada por Luan para uma conversa particular. Ambos se afastaram das mesas das casas e foram conversar próximo às escadas. Mas, embora tenham fugido da audição dos outros, não conseguiram fugir da visão de alguns - Tiago conseguia ver perfeitamente bem os dois conversando.

- Não é estranho o fato deles não estarem brigando? Quero dizer, a Lílian é tão estouradinha... eles deveriam estar aos berros e não rindo. Afinal, eles terminaram.

- Tenho a impressão de que todos nós já percebemos isso, Rabicho – falou Sirius com desdém.

- Oh... por favor, Lily, não volte para esse sujeito! – sussurrou Tiago.

Do outro lado, Lílian ria envergonhada enquanto Luan caia na gargalhada. Poucos segundos depois, ele a abraçou e ela retribuiu ao abraço.

- Eu não acredito! Não... não pode ser – falou Tiago com uma expressão horrorizada no rosto. – Eles voltaram... ou pior: talvez Lílian nem tenha terminado com ele… foi tudo um truque, só para ela conseguir o antídoto! – o bruxo olhou mais uma vez para o casal que ainda continuava abraçado. – Lílian Evans... que... que bruxa! – falou o garoto batendo sua mão na mesa demonstrando sua raiva. – O quê? – perguntou ele ao ver que seus amigos o olhavam com nítidos pontos de interrogação estampados nos respectivos rostos.

- Er... Tiago, a Lílian é uma bruxa, caso tenha esquecido – lembrou Pedro.

- Eu estava me referindo ao sentindo ruim da palavra!

- Ahhhh - responderam em uníssono.

- Cara, você tem que fazer algo – opinou Sirius.

- O quê, por exemplo? Lançar uma maldição? Se for isso, pode mudar de idéia, pois Lílian me mataria. Sem falar que eu não faria nada contra ele estando no mesmo âmbito que o diretor Dumbledore!

- Bom... ainda temos o Lupin! – sugeriu Sirius.

- É mesmo! – Tiago lembrou-se do ocorrido de ontem. – Remo poderia...

- Utilizar sua audição apuradíssima e ouvir o que eles estão conversando! – interrompeu Sirius, com um sorriso provocador.

- Ok, eu retiro o que eu disse! – anunciou Lupin. – Está ouvindo? Eu re-ti-ro o que eu disse. Está satisfeito, Sirius?

- Sim – respondeu o outro sorrindo triunfante.

- Até porque isso que falei é meio óbvio – comentou Lupin, retribuindo o mesmo sorriso provocador que o amigo dera.

- Aluado! Você...

- Parem com isso! Eu quis dizer que Remo irá até Lily falar sobre a detenção dela. Assim, Remo acabará estragando o romancezinho dos dois. Com isso eu ganho tempo para descobrir se eles estão mesmo juntos e, se estiverem, pensarei em algo realmente bom para afastar os dois. Então, Remo, você topa?

- Bem, eles estão numa conversa particular. Não acho correto... Er... tudo bem. Estou indo! – falou o bruxo ao ver que seus três amigos o olhavam ameaçadoramente.

---

- Sabe, um dos motivos pelo qual me apaixonei por você foi o seu senso de humor. Você, sem querer, é tão engraçada! Quero dizer essa coisa de...

- Er... Lílian – Remo interrompeu Luan, que não conseguiu disfarçar sua desaprovação.

A bruxa o olhou e, por algum motivo que Remo desconhecia, corou e em seguida fechou a cara.

- Conversei com a Profª. McGonagall... – continuou Lupin ao ver que a garota não iria dizer nada. – E, bem, no final da tarde você terá que conversar com o Filch. É ele quem está encarregado da sua detenção.

- Filch? ÓTIMO! – ironizou. – Espero que o seu amiguinho esteja contente! Ah, e pode dizer a ele que eu não deixarei isso barato... Não mesmo!

Ao ouvir isso, Luan não conseguiu segurar um sorrisinho zombeteiro.

- Hum... ok, então – disse Lupin se afastando; Lílian o tratara tão mal – coisa que ela nunca fizera -, que o bruxo não quis se atrever a ficar mais alguns minutinhos na sua frente.

---

- E então? – perguntou Tiago enquanto caminhava em direção ao campo de quadribol.

- Bom, ela não gostou nem um pouco da detenção, ainda mais sabendo que teria que falar com Filch...

- Não! Não isso! Estou falando de Luan e Lílian. Você acha que eles voltaram? Você conseguiu pegar alguma parte da conversa que, de alguma forma, demonstrasse isso?

- Bem, eu ouvi Rogger falando que se apaixonou por ela pelo fato dela ter um bom senso de humor... ou algo do gênero – respondeu confuso.

Ao ouvir estas palavras, Tiago ficou tão nervoso que, se sua vassoura não tivesse um cabo reforçado, certamente teria se partido em dois, tamanha a força que seu dono apertava-a.

- Relaxe, cara. Isso é fase. Provavelmente Lílian está passando por uma crise existencial – Sirius tentou avaliar a situação. – Enquanto essa fase não acaba... bem, sabe a Rosy da Lufa-lufa? Ela, além de linda, sempre foi muito a fim de você. – Tiago o olhou com um ódio intenso. - Er... talvez uma outra hora, certo?

---

- Finalmente essa conversa terminou! – Ingrid levantou-se do gramado fofo do gramado em volta do lago em que estava sentada com as demais amigas para receber melhor Lílian, que acabava de chegar.

- Pela demora da conversa e pelas risadinhas que vi...

- Vocês voltaram, não é? – Sol perguntou interrompendo sua irmã.

- Bem... – começou Lílian.

- Eu não acredito que você voltou com ele! – falou Anne admirada. – Quero dizer, depois de você finalmente ter assumido que gosta do Tiago...

- Espere um pouco... quando foi que eu assumi isso? Não estou lembrada de ter dito coisa alguma sobre isso... Ah, talvez eu não esteja lembrando porque... EU NÃO DISSE ISSO!

Com o grito que a bruxa deu, muitos alunos, que também estavam sentados em volta do lago, deram uma olhada para a garota.

- Ela está naqueles dias – Sol informou para os curiosos que, aos poucos, voltaram para suas conversas ou para as tarefas que estavam fazendo.

- Ei! Eu não estou naqueles dias! – protestou Lílian.

- Eu sei disso. Mas ou eu dizia isso ou a verdade; Lily está tendo mais uma das suas crises "Eu odeio o Potter por algum motivo fútil" que, cá entre nós, não estão mais convencendo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Lílian nervosa, porém controlando o volume da voz. – Vocês andaram conversando novamente sobre mim sem eu estar presente, ou o quê? E eu não tenho crises! Realmente odeio o Potter, mas não por motivos fúteis. Quero dizer, sei que aquela história de ficar nervosa por causa do meu cabelo e tudo é meio que frívolo, mas ele tem o poder de me irritar e... bem, aí eu acabo brigando por motivos bestas.

- Engraçado... Não parecia que ele te irritava quando você estava na cama dele – observou Anne. – Pensei que você tivesse finalmente cedido e assumido que gostava dele. Acho que me enganei.

- Embora eu tenha sentindo um pouco de sarcasmo no comentário que você fez – começou Lílian -, devo concordar que você se enganou, sim!

- Ah, por favor! Parem de falar do Tiago! – pediu Ingrid. - eu quero saber se ela voltou com Luan! E então, Lílian?

- Como eu ia dizendo antes que fosse interrompida... Bem, o Luan é um cara legal e tudo, mas só somos amigos.

Suas amigas olharam-na incrédulas.

- Amigos? – perguntou Lua. – Quem você pensa que está enganando? Quero dizer... poxa, qualquer um pode sentir o clima entre vocês. E aquele abraço?

- Sem falar que é meio impossível ter amizade com ex-namorados – completou Ingrid. – E para ex-namorados até que vocês tinham muito assunto.

- Ah, se não quiserem acreditar, não acreditem! Querem saber de uma coisa? Eu vou para o dormitório. Perdi a paciência!

- E então? – Lua perguntou às outras enquanto olhava para Lílian, que estava bem próxima ao castelo.

- Quem cala consente – falou Anne. – Certamente ela está com Luan e ficou sem jeito de falar isso para nós. Vai ver ficou constrangida de dizer que voltou a namorar o cara que riu do cabelo dela.

- Seja como for, eu continuo com o Tiago. Adiciono mais dois sicles ao bolão – disse Sol.

- Oras! Nada disso! Vocês viram... até a Anne concordou: a Lily voltou com o Rogger. Portanto, eu e Lua ganhamos! – disse Ingrid.

- Não tão depressa... Por enquanto só temos suspeitas. Enquanto ela não assumir o namoro, nada está valendo – informou Anne.

- Hum... já que é assim, eu ainda fico com o Luan – falou Ingrid, triste por não ter ganhado.

- Gente, será que a Lily não vai ficar brava quando descobrir que apostamos para ver com quem ela vai ficar? – perguntou Lua, ligeiramente apreensiva.

- Para começo de conversa – começou Sol –, foi você quem deu a idéia. E, bem, ela não precisa ficar sabendo, certo?


	5. Como Vamos Sair Daqui?

**Capítulo Cinco – Como Vamos Sair Daqui?**

- Droga, Potter! Que brincadeirinha mais sem graça! Dá para, por favor, você abrir esta maldita porta?

- Eu não posso! Não fui eu quem a trancou! Sem falar que estou sem a minha varinha; não gosto de carregá-la quando estou jogando; ela pode cair e quebrar. Lily! Você já tentou abrir a porta há dez segundos atrás; se não abriu antes, não abrirá agora!

Lílian tirou suas mãos da maçaneta, suspirou derrotada e sentou-se numa das cadeiras da sala de feitiços.

- Tia... Potter! – corrigiu-se. – Pela última vez – disse cansada –, pegue a sua varinha e abra esta porta.

- Lily! Eu não acredito... Você não ouviu o que eu disse?

A bruxa apoiou a cabeça em seus braços, olhou para Tiago e respondeu ainda num tom cansado:

- Sinceramente? Só prestei atenção no que você dizia na primeira meia hora, que ficamos trancados aqui, na verdade, quando eu ainda não sabia que você tinha nos trancado!

- Eu NÃO tranquei você aqui! Aliás, eu nem estou com a minha varinha aqui para trancar esta porta!

Lílian, mais uma vez, suspirou. Dessa vez seu suspiro foi mais longo, para mostrar que estava realmente perdendo a paciência. Levantou-se, caminhou mais uma vez até a porta e mexeu na maçaneta. Nada. A porta continua trancada. Nervosa, a bruxa começou a bater nela desesperada, mas ninguém de fora parecia ouvi-la. Na verdade, eles estavam há tanto tempo presos naquela sala que, provavelmente, todos em Hogwarts já haviam se recolhido. Sentou-se no chão, próxima a Tiago e à porta e, em seguida, começou a beliscar o seu braço.

- Ficou louca? – perguntou Tiago depois de um longo tempo observando a garota fazer o mesmo movimento tantas vezes.

- Não. – respondeu a bruxa, parando de se beliscar. – Só queria me certificar de que não estava sonhando.

Tiago, que começava a se irritar com a outra – pois ela o culpava por algo que ele não tinha feito; ele estava falando a verdade quando disse que não os trancara -, começou a rir.

- Espere um pouco. Então estar presa numa sala comigo é um sonho para você?

- Correção: pesadelo. – O sorriso do bruxo desapareceu rapidamente. – Como foi que isso aconteceu? – pensou em voz alta.

À tardinha, Lílian saíra do seu dormitório, e fora à procura de Filch, o zelador de Hogwarts. Encontrou-o em sua sala escura, acariciando sua gata, Madame Nor-r-ra. O homem a levou até a sala de feitiços, que estava completamente suja.

- Eu ia limpar esta sala hoje, mas, por sorte, alguém irá poupar o meu trabalho – riu. – Bem, como você é nova nessa coisa toda de detenções, vamos às regras: eu quero TUDO brilhando. Oh, não, não, não... – disse Filch rindo ao ver Lílian tirar de suas vestes a sua varinha. – Assim seria muito fácil. – O zelador pegou a varinha das mãos da garota e guardou em suas vestes. – Ficarei com isto por enquanto.

E saiu, deixando a bruxa numa sala completamente às avessas: o professor Flitwick na última sexta-feira havia ensinado ao quinto ano o feitiço _silencio_ e, para fazer este feitiço, era preciso levar alguns animais para a sala de aula. Penas, fezes e objetos quebrados estavam espalhados pela sala inteira.

Lílian pegou a vassoura e a pá que estavam na sala e começou a trabalhar. Não teve dificuldades ao limpar da maneira trouxa; sua família era trouxa, estava mais do que acostumada a fazer esse tipo de serviço. Depois de algumas horas, quase tudo estava limpo, menos as mesas; alguns estercos só sairiam com esfregar muito.

Faltavam apenas cinco mesas para que aquela maldita detenção terminasse. A bruxa estava exausta e a única coisa que queria ver era sua cama – óbvio que antes de se entregar ao sono profundo ela faria questão de tomar um banho de uma meia hora. Estava sonhando com os lençóis de sua cama quando a porta da sala se abriu e Tiago surgiu.

Após um longo dia treinando quadribol, Tiago praticamente obrigou Remo a descobrir qual era a detenção que Lílian ia cumprir e onde seria isso. Assim que soube, foi atrás da garota. Sua idéia era chegar até a sala de feitiços e, de alguma forma, descobrir se a bruxa tinha ou não voltado a namorar Luan. Um plano simples, que tinha tudo para dar certo, se não fosse pelo fato de que, ao entrar na sala, Lílian brigaria com ele, afinal, se ele não tivesse brincado com o cabelo da bruxa, ela não teria a idéia de pegar "emprestado" o pomo.

Discutiram, discutiram... até que Lílian ficou nervosa e, praticamente, o expulsou. Tiago iria sair da sala se a porta não estivesse trancada – mas ele só percebeu este pequeno detalhe muitos minutos depois de ter entrado nela, muito tempo depois da bruxa finalmente ter terminado a detenção. Nos minutos seguintes, Tiago e Lílian tentaram de tudo para abrir a porta. Tentativas estas que foram inúteis, já que ambos estavam sem suas varinhas, ou seja, o único objeto que poderia libertá-los.

- Eu tenho uma idéia – disse Tiago depois de um momento de silêncio.

- Qual? – perguntou a bruxa, ainda sentada no chão, sem olhar para o outro.

- Antes de falar – começou o bruxo -, bem, não fique nervosa! Já brigamos muito por um dia.

- Fala logo.

- Hum... podemos sair daqui com a minha vassoura – sugeriu o bruxo.

Lílian olhou para a vassoura que estava encostada numa das mesas. Ela tinha se esquecido completamente de que ela estava ali, paradinha; Tiago a trouxe, pois há um bom tempo atrás ele estivera no campo de Hogwarts jogando quadribol e, de lá, havia ido direto para a sala onde a bruxa estava cumprindo a detenção.

- Eu topo – disse levantando-se do chão.

- Como? – Tiago perguntou incrédulo. – Sem nenhum escândalo, sem nenhuma discussão? Será que Lílian Evans finalmente está cedendo? – perguntou, esperançoso.

Lílian revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Não, Potter, Lílian Evans não está cedendo, embora, se demorarmos mais algum tempo aqui, certamente cederei. Pode tirar esse sorrisinho malicioso do rosto! Eu estou com vontade de fazer xixi; se demorar muito, acabarei não agüentando segurar mais!

- Hum... ok – foi o melhor que conseguiu dizer.

Tiago caminhou até a vassoura. Montou nela e chamou a bruxa. Esta se sentou atrás dele, que continuou parado.

- Então, você não vai fazer essa coisa voar?

- Espere um pouco. Não fale nada. Estou gravando este momento... Lílian Evans, pegando carona na minha vassoura. Que cena linda!

Mais uma vez, ela revirou os olhos.

- Sem querer bancar a estraga prazeres, mas se você ficar muito tempo "gravando" o momento, daqui a pouco sua lembrança não será "Lílian Evans, pegando carona na vassoura do Potter", e sim "Lílian Evans fazendo xixi na calça"! Portanto, ande logo! – ordenou a garota cutucando as costas do outro com o dedo.

- Eu gostaria muito, mas não posso.

- Como assim não pode? Eu já o vi fazendo esta vassoura funcionar várias vezes!

- Ahá! Então você anda me olhando enquanto vôo?

- POTTER! – sua voz já estava mais elevada e seus cutucões ficaram mais fortes.

- Eu não posso voar enquanto você não se segurar em mim!

- Ah... seu atrevido!

- Não é atrevimento – disse irritado -, é uma questão de segurança. Não quero matar a mãe de meus futuros filhos, entende?

- Eu seguro a vassoura aqui atrás – falou a bruxa, ignorando o comentário do outro.

- Não! Se você segurá-la aí, o vôo será horrível; você acabara guiando a vassoura para outro lado.

- Ai, céus! Quanta frescura. Ok, pronto. Satisfeito? – perguntou a garota ao abraçar a cintura do bruxo. – E, então, o que aconteceu agora? – perguntou ao ver que Tiago ainda não havia saído do lugar.

- Espera. Estou tentando gravar...

- Ah, não! Pare com isso! – cortou.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem...

Tiago deu impulso com os pés e a vassoura começou a flutuar. Em questão de segundos, os dois já estavam fora da sala de feitiços. Na verdade, estavam fora do castelo, sentindo uma leve brisa passar por seus rostos. Lílian, que segurava, frouxamente a cintura do outro, assim que levantou vôo, abraçou fortemente o bruxo, que não pode evitar sorrir; ela tinha medo de altura.

- E então, te levo para a janela do teu dormitório?

- Não, não. Sol sempre deixa as janelas do dormitório fechadas; ela tem medo de que alguém possa entrar por elas enquanto estivermos dormindo. Sabe, no começo eu tinha achado essa idéia meio estúpida, mas agora vejo que ela tem razão.

- Certo. Então deixarei você na sala comunal; as janelas sempre ficam encostadas, nunca fechadas.

Lílian ia perguntar como Tiago sabia disso, mas desistiu; alguma coisa lhe dizia que ela não iria gostar de saber.

Finalmente, a torre da Grifinória. Tiago, voou bem próximo às janelas para poder, com uma das mãos, ver qual delas estava entreaberta e, por pura "sorte" – pelo menos foi isso que ele disse para a bruxa -, Tiago a encontrou na primeira tentativa. Tanto ele quanto seus amigos deixavam aquela janela aberta - depois de uma noite de Lua cheia fazendo companhia a Lupin, eles saíam sorrateiramente da Casa dos Gritos, pegavam suas vassouras e voavam até aquela mesma janela, para depois irem até o dormitório.

- Chegamos – informou Tiago.

Lílian desmontou da vassoura e, em seguida, Tiago fez o mesmo. A sala estava completamente vazia com exceção dos dois; deveria ter passado de meia noite.

- De nada – disse o bruxo ao ver que a outra ia subindo as escadas que davam acesso aos dormitórios femininos.

- Isso – ela começou, após dar meia volta - é o _mínimo_ que você poderia ter feito. Afinal, foi por sua culpa que eu recebi aquela detenção. Portanto, sem agradecimentos.

_Minha_ _culpa?_ – pensou ofendido – _Sinto informar, mais não tenho culpa se sou irresistível! Não tenho culpa se você não conseguiu se segurar e foi até o meu quarto me agarrar usando a desculpa de que iria roubar o pomo!_ – Mas não disse isso; não estava com a mínima vontade de começar outra discussão. Já bastou o longo tempo que tinham ficado discutindo na sala de feitiços sobre esse mesmo assunto. Em resposta, Tiago apenas suspirou – um longo suspiro - em protesto.

- Er... Lily? – chamou ele ao ver que ela recomeçara a andar. Bem, ele ainda não tinha perguntado. E se não perguntasse agora, certamente não conseguiria dormir de tanta curiosidade.

- Sim?

- Hum… - começou meio sem jeito, passando a mão em seus cabelos. – Você e o Rogger... você sabe... hum... vocês voltaram?

- Sim... Bem, eu não queria, mas depois que descobri que estou grávida... Bem, não encontrei outra solução a não ser reatar o namoro.

Tiago ficou boquiaberto. Ficou tão nervoso que teve que se apoiar em uma das poltronas para não cair. Lílian ficou o observando com uma expressão divertida, o que deixou o garoto completamente confuso.

- Tiago... eu só estava sendo sarcástica – após dizer isso, subiu as escadas correndo; foi até o banheiro.

O bruxo ficou um bom tempo tentando absorver o que ouvira há poucos segundos atrás. _Ótimo, ela não disse se estava ou não com ele!_ Então, um sorriso de canto a canto surgiu em seu rosto. _Espera aí... ela me chamou de Tiago?_

_---_

- Não sei quem foi que teve essa idéia de me trancar lá dentro com a Lily, mas, seja lá quem for, eu agradecerei eternamente! – exclamou Tiago feliz, ao entrar no seu dormitório; Pedro, Remo e Sirius, apesar do horário, estavam acordados jogando snap explosivo, enquanto Christian Thomas dormia pesadamente em sua cama.

- Nós achamos que vocês precisavam de mais intimidade...

-... depois daquela noite fogosa de vocês dois! - disse Remo, cortando seu amigo Sirius.

- Para vocês terem total privacidade, tivemos até que enrolar o Filch; jogamos dez bombas de bosta bem próximo da sala dele – contou Pedro. – Tudo isso para evitar que ele voltasse para a sala de feitiços para verificar se Lílian estava ou não cumprindo direito a detenção.

- É... pensando bem, eu achei muito estranho o Filch não ter aparecido. Isso é meio estranho, não? Se fosse eu quem estivesse cumprindo a detenção, ele não sairia do meu pé, mas com foi outra pessoa, ele a deixou sozinha e ficou tranqüilamente em sua sala. Essa é boa!

- Enfim... _aconteceu_? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não – disse Tiago sorridente. – Nós apenas discutimos, discutimos, discutimos... e depois eu a trouxe em minha vassoura. Foi perfeito!

- Definitivamente você ama essa garota – concluiu Remo. – Quero dizer, veja Sirius, por exemplo: estar trancado durante horas com uma garota numa sala, discutir com ela durante todo este tempo, e não _acontecer_ nada... Bem, é assim que ele descreveria um encontro ruim.

- Receio que esteja enganado, Remo. Se fosse eu naquela sala, _teria_ acontecido – corrigiu Sirius.

---

Obrigada pelos comentários, pessoal. Responderei por e-mail e em breve.


	6. Lupin: Bom Monitor, Ótimo Amigo

**Capítulo Seis – Remo Lupin: Bom Monitor, Ótimo Amigo**

- Lily? Lily? – Sol foi até a cama da amiga acordá-la. Sol, na verdade, era o despertador das garotas - parecia que ela tinha um relógio interno; sempre acordava na hora.

- O quê? – perguntou a bruxa ainda sonolenta.

- Er... aulas. Hoje é segunda-feira. Esqueceu?

- Hummm… Acho que vou dormir mais um pouco – disse a bruxa virando-se para o outro lado.

- Pelo jeito vou precisar de reforços – pensou alto.

Sol acordou o restante das garotas e, em seguida, todas elas foram até a cama de Lílian.

A bruxa ainda estava sonolenta, por isso nunca soube direito quem fez o quê, só sabia que alguém havia puxado seu cobertor e balançava-o provocando uma brisa forte; outra pessoa estava de pé pulando em sua cama; alguém estava jogando travesseiros nela; Anne, dessa vez ela sabia quem era, pois foi à única que conseguiu acordá-la, pegou a jarra de água, fria, que havia no quarto e jogou na sua cara.

- Desculpe, mas, foi à única maneira que encontrei para acordá-la – desculpou-se ao ver o olhar malevolente que Lílian lançara.

- Deixe-me dormir... estou muito cansada – pediu.

- Céus, Lily! Você não limpou o castelo todo, foi só a sala de feitiços! – Lua falou.

- Só a sala de feitiços? – Lílian repetiu incrédula – Se você tivesse visto o estado da sala, se você soubesse que teria que limpar tudo de maneira trouxa… digamos que você não acharia que era "só a sala de feitiços".

- De maneira trouxa... Eu não sabia.

- Desculpa aceita, Lua – disse Lílian ainda de mau humor.

- E então, como foi a detenção? – Ingrid finalmente resolveu se pronunciar.

- Horrível. Meus braços estão doloridos de tanto esfregar mesas cheias de estrume – contou ela, massageando os braços numa tentativa inútil de amenizar a dor. – E para completar a minha noite, o Potter apareceu...

- Tiago? O que ele foi fazer lá? – Anne interrompeu.

- Veio com um papo bobo de que queria me ajudar... É óbvio que vi que aquilo tudo era mentira; ele queria mesmo era rir da minha cara, afinal, foi graças a ele que eu estava ali.

- Deixe-me adivinhar: para variar, vocês discutiram? – Sol perguntou.

- Sim. Mas... quando eu o expulsei, descobrimos que estávamos trancados.

- Quem trancou vocês lá? – quis saber Lua.

- Não faço idéia!

- E como vocês saíram de lá? Tiago usou a varinha?

- Aí vem à parte mais constrangedora, Ingrid: eu e Tiago estávamos sem nossas varinhas – eu porque o Filch fez o favor de pegar para ter certeza absoluta de que eu não iria usar magia e Tiago porque não usa varinha quando joga quadribol -, então, o jeito foi sairmos pela janela, sim, eu tive que vir na vassoura dele e... segurá-lo!

As bruxas se entreolharam. Sol e Anne deram risadinhas, o que deixou Lílian irritada, pois elas não quiseram dizer o porquê daqueles risinhos quando ela perguntou.

- Lílian – começou Anne –, não aconteceu mais nada? Não tem nada assim que você, por acaso, tenha esquecido de falar?

- Como assim algo que eu, _por acaso_ tenha esquecido de falar?

- Oras! Lily! – Sol exclamou. – Quer dizer que você e Tiago ficaram trancados numa sala – sabe Merlin por quanto tempo -, só discutindo e que, depois de toda a briga – que imagino que foi longa, já que te conheço bem – Potter simplesmente disse "venha, darei carona para você" e você esqueceu-se de toda a confusão e montou na vassoura? E foi só isso que aconteceu?

Lua e Ingrid, finalmente perceberam aonde Sol e Anne queriam chegar: elas queriam que a amiga dissesse que estava se envolvendo com Tiago. Mas antes mesmo que Lílian respondesse, Lua falou:

- Que bobagem! Acreditem na Lily, é óbvio que não aconteceu nada. Lílian não trairia Luan, o namorado dela. Certo, Lily?

- Vocês enlouqueceram? Não houve nada entre nós e não, eu NÃO estou com Luan. Eu não sei por que vocês enfiaram isso na cabeça... Potter mesmo veio fazendo perguntas a respeito...

- Potter? Isto você não contou! – lembrou-se Sol.

- E é claro que você disse a ele que está com o Luan, certo? – quis saber Ingrid.

- Eu não respondi; eu _não_ sou nada dele para ter que ficar me explicando.

Agora Lua e Ingrid deram risadinhas. E, novamente, Lílian não entendeu.

- Então, Tiago _não_ é o seu _namorado_? – perguntou Lua colocando ênfase nas palavras "não" e "namorado".

- Claro que não!

- Porque na verdade você e o Luan estão voltando – Ingrid incrementou a resposta de Lílian. – E por isso você disse que não está namorando Luan, porque vocês _ainda_ estão se reconciliando – terminou triunfante.

Lílian olhou para as amigas, que tinham começado a debater, assombrada.

- Vocês poderiam fazer o favor de pararem de opinar e criar teorias sobre a _minha_ vida amorosa! - gritou a bruxa nervosa. Todas, ao verem que Lílian ficara realmente nervosa, pediram desculpas. - Vou me trocar; não quero perder o café-da-manhã, e eu ainda tenho que falar com Filch; preciso da minha varinha para usar na... qual é mesmo a aula? – perguntou.

- Transfiguração – respondeu Anne.

- Transfiguração! Ahhh… estou perdida!

---

- Ei, Tiago! – chamou Sirius. – Olha, a Lily chegou.

De fato, Lílian havia entrado no Salão Principal. O bruxo ficou a admirando de longe. Viu quando a garota se aproximou da mesa de sua casa, viu que ela passou direto até a mesa da Lufa-lufa, onde pegou alguns morangos e começou a conversar com Luan.

- O quê eles estão fazendo! – perguntou furioso.

- Acho que conversando – respondeu ingenuamente Pedro.

- Eu sei o que eles estão fazendo! – disse Tiago azedamente. - Eu estava... ei, para onde eles estão indo?

Luan e Lílian saíram do salão apressados.

- Eu preciso realmente descobrir se eles estão ou não juntos! – concluiu Tiago. – Só não sei como...

- Bem, você tentou perguntar a ela e, pelo jeito, não obteve sucesso. O jeito é tentar arrancar alguma informação das amigas – sugeriu Remo.

- Ótima idéia, Aluado! Podem deixar essa parte comigo – ofereceu-se Sirius animado.

- Sirius, eu disse para tentar arrancar _informações_, não outra coisa - frisou Remo.

---

Suas mãos estavam trêmulas. Os morangos que comera a pouco pareciam querer sair. Ela não poderia... não, não. E a vergonha? Certamente a Profa. McGonagall a olharia torto, ou pior, faria piadinhas e mandará indiretas. Maldito Remo! Ele tinha que ter contado a McGonagall?

- Lily, você não vai entrar? – perguntou Sol.

- Ah, não. Acabei de me lembrar... vou ter que dar uma passadinha... – e saiu de perto da porta da sala de transfiguração.

Estava tão distraída que não reparou em Remo que estava a caminho da sala. Trombaram-se.

- Desculpe. Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele.

Ela, novamente, foi fria com ele. Não respondeu e saiu andando. Remo ficou observando-a curioso. Foi então que tudo ficou claro.

- Ei, Lily! – chamou ao correr atrás dela.

Ela o ignorou. Então, Remo foi forçado a segurá-la.

- Me larga! – tentou se soltar, mas o bruxo – embora aparentasse estar muito fraco -, era mais forte que ela.

- Escute, eu não contei _tudo_ para a Profa. McGonagall.

- Não? – perguntou, mais calma. E, por notar esta calma, Remo a soltou.

- Não; isso seria muito embaraçoso para você.

Silêncio.

- Bem – começou ele -, se não se importa, tenho que ir até a sala de transfiguração; estou atrasado para a aula e preciso entregar o relatório que Filch fez sobre sua detenção – disse e, em seguida, deu meia volta e começou a andar.

- Remo, espere! Vou a aula também.

Chegando próxima ao amigo, perguntou:

- E que história é essa de relatório?

- Ah... – riu Remo. – Ele sempre faz relatórios sobre isso... Mas não se preocupe – adicionou quando viu a expressão apreensiva da bruxa. – Nenhum professor lê.

Ao entrar na sala, Lílian estranhou dois fatos: a professora não reclamou de seu atraso – certamente porque estava na companhia de um monitor, e porque o relatório que este trazia era sobre ela -; Sol estava animadamente conversando e trabalhando com… Sirius Black - Sol sempre formava duplas com uma das meninas de seu dormitório.

Como chegou atrasada, todas as duplas já estavam formadas, mas isso não preocupou a garota, pois Remo também estava sem um parceiro, e ela não hesitou em convidá-lo.

---

- Descobriu algo? – perguntou Tiago a Remo enquanto caminhavam para a próxima aula, poções.

- Bem, descobri que Lílian tinha procurado Luan para juntos irem atrás de Filch (pelo que entendi ela não estava a fim de ficar, mais uma vez, a sós com o zelador), pegar a varinha dela que ele pegou e não devolveu.

- Engraçado – começou Pedro. – Se não me engano o Filch estava no Salão Principal... Por que eles saíram para o lado oposto?

Sirius e Remo olharam furiosos para Pedro; Tiago já estava mal com a possibilidade de Lílian ter voltado a namorar Rogger, imagine como estava se sentindo agora depois que ouviu a informação de Pettigrew.

- Hum... Talvez eles não tenham o visto – Remo tentou arrumar a situação.

- É, e talvez eles precisassem ficar a sós para poderem encontrá-lo. Talvez se ele a beijasse ficasse mais fácil de achá-lo. Ah, qual é, Remo! – disse Tiago tristemente. – Estou começando a achar que eles voltaram.

- Calma, não tire conclusões precipitadas! Sirius ainda não contou o que descobriu. E então, Sirius? – lembrou Remo.

- Então o quê? – perguntou distraído.

- Conseguiu alguma coisa com Sol?

- Ah, sim – respondeu o bruxo sorridente. – Sol e eu iremos sair hoje à noite.

- Sirius, a idéia é arrancar _informações_! – exclamaram os outros três bruxos.


	7. Passeios Noturnos

**Capítulo Sete – Passeios Noturnos**

- Lily, por que você não entrou na sala de transfiguração quando eu perguntei se você ia ou não entrar?

- Sabe, Sol, eu estava com vergonha porque... bem... aquela cena no quarto de Tiago... pensei que Remo tinha contado sobre isso a Prof. McGonagall. Imagina como seria estar na mesma sala que ela por longos minutos? Por sorte, Remo adivinhou meus pensamentos e me garantiu que não disse nada sobre aquele imprevisto.

- Muito gentil da parte de Remo – disse Ingrid enquanto observava o céu escuro através da janela do dormitório.

- Sim, o Remo é gentil... e, obviamente o Sirius também, não é mesmo, Sol? Aliás, você pode me explicar da onde vocês tiraram tanto assunto? - quis saber Lua, sua irmã gêmea, que no momento estava vestindo sua camisola.

A bruxa corou em resposta.

- Bem lembrado! Achei muito estranho vocês dois conversando animadamente – disse Lílian. – Você nunca foi de ter amizade com Sirius.

A bruxa continuou muda, apenas se encolheu escondendo-se um pouco por debaixo dos cobertores e ficou mais corada.

- Sol, é impressão minha ou você caiu na teia daquele... devorador de inocentes? – perguntou Lua arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Claro que não! A Sol não é tão ingênua para acreditar nos flertes do Black, certo, Sol? – perguntou Anne.

- Fale alguma coisa! – ordenou Lílian.

- Bem, eu... – começou a falar – nós só conversamos sobre a aula. E umas besteiras... mas só. E não, não cai na teia do devorador de inocentes – disse a garota.

- Umas besteiras? Que tipo de besteiras? – perguntou Lua.

- Hum... quadribol, sobre a insuportável aula de poções, que seria a próxima aula... Ah! E parem com isso, só foi uma conversa! Não vejo o motivo de todo esse interrogatório!

- Só não queremos que você seja mais uma na lista de Black – respondeu a irmã. - Não queremos que você sofra.

- Mas...

- Ei, olhem isso! – Ingrid cortou Sol, que ficou muitíssimo feliz por não ser mais o centro das atenções.

No parapeito da janela, encontrava-se uma coruja enorme e marrom, com um pequeno envelope preso na pata e uma rosa amarela no bico.

- É para Lily – disse Ingrid ao tirar o envelope que estava preso na coruja.

Lílian pegou a rosa e o envelope de Ingrid, abriu e leu. As outras garotas, enquanto isso, ficaram em silêncio esperando a outra dizer sobre o que se tratava.

- Ah... que gentil!

- Quem mandou? - perguntou Anne, se entortando ao máximo para ler a mensagem.

- Luan – respondeu Lílian enquanto respondia a mensagem com a pena e o tinteiro que acabara de pegar do seu malão.

- E o que ele escreveu? – quis saber Ingrid.

Lílian prendeu o mesmo envelope na pata da ave – ela havia escrito a resposta no verso da carta -, e despachou a coruja o mais rápido que pôde, pois sabia que as amigas acabariam forçando-a a mostrar o conteúdo do envelope.

- Hum... nada de tão importante – respondeu.

- Sabe, estou começando a achar que aquela teoria de que Lílian e Luan estejam voltando não é tão maluca assim – comentou Anne.

- Ei, nem pense em voltar atrás agora! – falou Lua. – Você já fez sua escolha!

- Sobre o que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Lílian confusa.

- Sobre nada! – responderam Lua e Anne em uníssono.

- Estou começando a odiar essa coisa de segredinho entre vocês!

- Não é nenhum segredo – começou Ingrid. – Nós... bem... Hum, Lily, você está mudando de assunto! Você não respondeu o que Luan escreveu!

- É isso mesmo, e nem me diga que foi só uma carta de um amigo, pois eu tenho amigos, e nenhum até hoje me mandou uma coruja há estas horas com uma rosa amarela. Vejam bem: _amarela_. E todas aqui sabem que amarelo significa amor eterno; todas lêem o Semanário das Bruxas que eu sei – acusou Sol, que se levantou de sua cama e agora estava ajoelhada na mesma.

- Ei, ei, ei! Calminha aí, Sol! – começou Lílian. – Não me comprometa só para fazer com que as outras esqueçam da sua história com o Sirius. Essa história está muito mal contada, mocinha... – retrucou a bruxa.

- Céus! PAREM! – gritou Ingrid exaltada. – Vamos parar com isso, senão vamos acabar brigando! E não sei por que discutir por algo tão óbvio: a Lílian está com Luan e a Sol está flertando com Sirius e sendo correspondida. Ponto. Agora vamos dor...

_Puft_! Lílian e Sol jogaram seus travesseiros em Ingrid. Lua e Anne aprovaram a idéia e fizeram o mesmo em seguida. As quatro garotas começaram a rir da cara amassada da amiga, que acabou rindo também.

- Vamos dormir – disse Lua ainda rindo.

---

Sol saiu de debaixo dos cobertores, abriu cuidadosamente as cortinas em volta de sua cama, fechando-as em seguida para o caso de alguma de suas amigas acordar e ver que ela não estava na cama, caminhou até seu malão, de onde tirou uma muda de roupa e saiu do quarto literalmente nas pontas dos pés. Enquanto descia as escadas em espiral, a bruxa se vestia. Quando faltavam apenas alguns degraus para chegar à sala comunal – onde tinha combinado mais cedo de se encontrar com Sirius -, pegou sua varinha, encolheu o seu pijama e o guardou no bolso.

A sala estava completamente escura. Na lareira, Sol, só conseguiu ver faíscas frascas morrendo. Olhou para toda a sala a procura de Sirius e nem sinal do bruxo. Xingou-se mentalmente por ter caído direitinho na brincadeira de Sirius. Imaginou o bruxo em seu quarto, rindo da cara dela e ainda comentando o que fizera com seus amigos, que gargalhavam. Bufou furiosa, deu meia volta e...

- Pensei que não viria mais – sussurrou Sirius atrás dela.

- Por que você não veio falar comigo antes? Eu estava voltando para o dormitório; pensei que você só estivesse brincando!

- Não falei antes com você porque tinha que ter certeza de que era você. Bem, aqui está muito escuro; só se eu fosse um lobo para poder ver nesse breu.

- Hum... certo.

- Bem, agora que já nos entendemos, preciso que você coloque isto.

Sol abriu mais os olhos para tentar enxergar o que estava na mão de Sirius.

- Não... não, não, não, não. Eu não vou colocar essa venda. Céus, as meninas estavam certas, as histórias que ouvi são verdadeiras: você é um _cafajeste pervertido_! – Sol pronunciou as últimas palavras com tanta ênfase que acabou falando um pouco mais alto.

- _Shiiiiiuuuu!_ – fez o bruxo. – Eu não sou nenhum cafajeste! Muito menos um pervertido! Fique sabendo que a maioria desses boatos são falsos, e os verdadeiros, bem... eu não tenho culpa por elas _quererem_ que eu seja pervertido!

Sol revirou os olhos. _Igualzinho a Tiago! tão arrogante quanto o amigo!_ Bufou nervosa e mais uma vez deu meia volta para subir as escadas em espiral.

Sirius segurou o braço dela impedindo-a que continuasse.

- Espere... – hesitou um pouco e depois continuou. – Esqueça a venda, mas prometa-me que não contará nada a ninguém!

- Se o que fizermos não tiver nada a ver com perversões, ou masoquismos, ou qualquer coisa do gênero... bem, eu prometo.

Na realidade, mesmo que o que eles fizessem fosse só jogar xadrez, ela não contaria a ninguém; suas amigas a matariam se soubessem que saiu com Sirius Black, o "Devorador de Inocentes".

Sirius riu.

- Que tipo de estórias a meu respeito você andou ouvindo?

- Acredite, é melhor não saber.

- Então promete?

- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta!

- Não, o que penso em fazer não tem absolutamente nada relacionado com "perversões, ou masoquismos, ou qualquer coisa do gênero".

- Então eu prometo – respondeu sorrindo.

Sirius caminhou até o retrato da Mulher Gorda, abrindo-o e saindo pela abertura. Pegou sua varinha e sussurrou "_Lumus!_" - Sol fez o mesmo. Andaram durante alguns minutos em silencio; Sirius estava tão concentrado – tentava ouvir algum ruído estranho, qualquer sinal de que Filch estava por perto (ele poderia ter usado o Mapa do Maroto, mas Sol estava sem a venda... então resolveu confiar em sua audição) - que a bruxa não quis interrompê-lo.

Finalmente chegaram a uma grande parede branca e, oposta a ela, estava uma enorme tapeçaria onde Barnabás estava sendo golpeado por trasgos.

- Fique aí – mandou Sirius, encostando a garota na tapeçaria.

Sol não protestou e ficou lá bem quietinha tentando adivinhar o que diabos Sirius queria fazer. Viu o bruxo se concentrar novamente e andar de um lado para outro; andava da janela ante a enorme parede branca para um vaso de tamanho natural que estava no outro lado. Não agüentou de tanta curiosidade e perguntou:

- Sirius, o que…? – a garota parou de falar assim que uma porta bastante lustrada apareceu na parede.

O bruxo a olhou sorrindo.

- Entre.

- Você quer que eu entre numa porta que, até alguns segundos atrás, não estava aí, sem nem ao menos saber o que tem dentro dela? Sinto muito, Sirius, mas eu não entro aí, não antes de você.

- Nossa! Como você é desconfiada, hein? – disse e em seguida passou pela porta.

Ao ver Sirius entrar, Sol respirou fundo numa tentativa de arrumar coragem, e entrou. Ficou boquiaberta quando viu o conteúdo da sala.

- Esta é a Sala Precisa, ou Sala do Requerimento, você escolhe – falou Sirius parecendo um narrador de jogos de quadribol. – O nome já diz tudo: quando você está precisando de algo e se concentra nisso, _puf!_ Ele aparece.

Sol não conseguiu responder nada. Ficou ainda admirando aquela sala cheia de enfeites, com uma música suave tocando – que ela tentou descobrir da onde vinha, mas não encontrou -, e toda iluminada com luzinhas coloridas. No fundo da sala havia uma grande mesa decorada com rosas, cheia das sobremesas que ela mais gostava. E o que mais a espantou foi o fato de Sirius ter se concentrado para que aquela sala maravilhosa aparecesse. Ela nunca imaginara que o bruxo fosse... romântico.

- E então, vai dançar comigo ou ficará parada a noite inteira?

Sem jeito, os dois foram se aproximando. Sirius parecia que tinha nascido sabendo dançar. Ele a guiava perfeitamente. Enquanto dançavam, conversaram sobre várias coisas: sobre como Sirius soubera da existência da Sala do Requerimento – o bruxo enrolou Sol, mas não disse nem uma palavra a respeito -; sobre a possível reconciliação de Luan e Lílian – Sol contou-lhe sobre a coruja que a garota recebera há algumas horas atrás e confessou que tinha quase certeza de que eles estavam juntos, embora era preferisse que Lílian ficasse com Tiago -; sobre o que eles iriam fazer após Hogwarts; sobre os gostos um do outro – e Sol descobrira que Sirius e ela tinham gostos bem parecidos...

Sol, que desde o momento em que começara a dançar com Sirius, não tivera coragem de encarar o bruxo, resolvera dar uma espiada e não gostou nem um pouco da careta que ele fez. Parou de dançar e se distanciou dele.

- Desculpe-me, deveria ter lhe dito que não sabia dançar – disse envergonhada.

- Não se preocupe, eu percebi isso no quinto pisão consecutivo que você deu no meu pé – respondeu sorrindo. – Mas eu gostei! - adicionou assim que percebeu que a bruxa estava ruborizada. – Digo, não gostei dos pisões – começou ele ao ver o olhar incrédulo que a garota lhe lançou -, mas gostei de estar assim, tão próximo de você.

Sol ficou se perguntando o porquê de ela ter pensado nas palavras: Sirius é tão fofo. Aliás, por que sua mente arranjou esta palavra? Sirius era o cafajeste da Grifinória, não o fofo!

- Acho melhor irmos – sugeriu.

- Mas já? Escute, se for por causa das pisadas… se você quiser, posso te ensinar...

- Não, não é isso. Eu realmente preciso ir – riu a garota. – E, Sirius, já estamos aqui há _três horas e meia_! Daqui a pouco o dia nasce!

- Hum... então vamos.

Saíram da sala e Sol não conseguiu não se espantar ao ver que a porta já não estava mais lá. Mais uma vez, caminharam em silêncio, os dois atentos a qualquer sinal, tanto de Filch quanto de sua gata, Madame Nor-r-ra.

Finalmente chegaram em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Sirius disse a senha – a Mulher Gorda estava tão sonolenta que nem reparou que os dois estavam passeando pela escola num horário impróprio -, e a entrada surgiu.

A sala comunal permanecia vazia e escura, mas não tanto quanto na hora em que eles tinham saído de lá. Sol estava certa: o dia nasceria em breve.

Andaram até próximo do início das escadas em espiral - as escadas que davam nos dormitórios femininos. Sol estava pronta para dizer "Foi uma noite maravilhosa!", e pedir pela milésima vez desculpas, quando Sirius resolveu brincar com os seu cachinhos negros. Ela ficou paralisada, principalmente depois que o bruxo começou a se aproximar dela, mais e mais... até que:

- Foi uma noite maravilhosa – sussurrou no ouvido dela, e então subiu as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios masculinos.

Sol continuou ali, em frente às escadas, boquiaberta. Nenhum beijo? Ela saiu com _Sirius Black_ e eles não se beijaram _nenhuma_ vez? Só agora ela entendera o porquê do bruxo ter dito que as garotas queriam que ele fosse pervertido... Ok, ela não queria que ele fosse pervertido... _Talvez, hum... só um pouquinho_, pensou sorrindo maliciosamente.

---

Sirius chegou no dormitório e viu que seus amigos ainda estavam acordados – Remo e Tiago jogavam xadrez bruxo em cima da cama de Remo enquanto Pedro os observava.

- Péssimas notícias, Tiago – disse enquanto trocava de roupa. – Tudo indica que Lílian e Luan estão mesmo juntos. Além desses encontros durante o horário das refeições em que eles ficam sozinhos conversando sabe-se-lá-o-quê, Luan inventou de mandar uma coruja para Lílian com uma rosa amarela que, de acordo com Sol, significa amor eterno. Nem me pergunte o conteúdo da mensagem, pois Lílian não revelou isso nem para as amigas!

- Então eles estão realmente juntos! – finalmente Pedro absorvera a informação que o amigo trouxera.

- Mas não por muito tempo – disse Tiago.


	8. Missão: Separar Luan e Lílian

**Capítulo Oito – Missão: Separar Luan Rogger e Lílian Evans**

- Ei! Ei! Acordem! - gritou.

- Ah, por favor, Tiago, dê-me só mais cinco minutos! – falou Sirius virando-se para o outro lado da cama.

- Última chance: acordem ou eu serei obrigado a usar o _Tarantallegra!_

- E quem é que está dormindo? - perguntou Pedro se levantando da cama assustado.

- Tiago, eu espero que seja algo importante - disse Sirius mal humorado.

- Cadê o Christian? – observou Remo.

- Está no Salão Principal. Foi um trabalho árduo, mas finalmente, depois de muitas tentativas, eu consegui acordá-lo; usei o feitiço _Tarantallegra_ e, quando ele acordou, ou seja, uns dez minutos depois que eu lancei o feitiço, disse-lhe que nosso despertador tinha quebrado e que estávamos atrasados. Mal sabe o coitado que na verdade ele não está atrasado e sim adiantado. Mais especificamente, Christian está uma hora adiantado! Enfim, não os acordei para falar sobre a proeza de ter conseguido acordar Thomas, e sim para dizer que pensei numa maneira de Lílian terminar com Luan.

- Tiago, você por acaso dormiu hoje? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não! Fiquei o resto da noite tentando elaborar um plano.

- Fala logo desse maravilhoso plano! – disse Remo zombeteiro.

- Certo. O que é que um casal de namorados mais teme? Traição – Tiago respondeu a sua própria pergunta animado.

- Genial! Agora me conte o que faremos para que esta traição aconteça?

- Vai me dizer que vamos jogar uma garota em cima do Luan e fazer com que Lílian os veja! – disse Sirius irônico.

- Hum... Tecnicamente este é o meu plano - admitiu sem graça.

- Eu não acredito que você não dormiu para elaborar um plano desses! – riu Remo. – Nenhuma garota irá topar uma coisa dessas. Por mais que a garota possa gostar, ou amar, o Luan, ela não nos ajudará nisso, pois sabe que ele é apaixonado por outra e, além disso, ele nunca irá perdoá-la.

- Talvez Remo esteja certo, mas ainda há uma alternativa: podemos usar a Poção Polissuco. Então um de nós – temos que escolher qual -, dará em cima do Luan – sugeriu Pedro. - Ei... por que vocês estão me olhando desse jeito? Oh... não, não, não! - falou o bruxo quando finalmente percebeu o que os amigos pretendiam fazer o que ele sugerira.

- Pensando bem, a idéia da Poção Polissuco é boa, mas não a usaremos. – Pedro suspirou aliviado. – Acabei de me lembrar que esta poção demora um mês para ficar pronta. Até lá Jim e Gabriely já terão nascido!

- Tiago, quem são Jim e Gabriely? - perguntou Sirius.

- São os gêmeos, filhos de Luan e Lílian.

- Céus! Tiago, eles estão namorando há menos de uma semana! Só se Lílian fosse um coelho para dar a luz no mês que vem! – falou Remo. – Cara, como eu sou idiota. Fico aqui perdendo o meu tempo discutindo com um maluco!

- Bem, talvez essa coisa de Jim e Gabriely seja um pouco de exagero... – disse Tiago recuperando a sanidade. – Em todo caso, a idéia da traição é boa e temos que usá-la. Bem, já tenho tudo planejado: Sirius, você terá que convencer Sol a entregar o bilhete que irei escrever para Luan. Sabe, para que ele pense mesmo que foi Lily quem mandou. Sol entregará o bilhete na hora do almoço. Luan lê o pergaminho e vai ao local onde a suposta Lílian marcou o encontro: a sala de Binns. A sala dele é ideal, pois Binns não dá atenção para seus alunos, portanto, se ele resolver aparecer em sua sala antes do final do horário de almoço, ele não notará nossa presença e, se notar, pensará que somos alunos que chegaram antes do horário para obter um bom lugar. Eu fico segurando Lily na estufa onde teremos aula de Herbologia, que é a nossa última aula antes do almoço. Depois de uns dez minutos, arranjarei uma maneira de levá-la até a sala de Binns e ela verá a garota e Luan numa situação comprometedora. Pronto. Lílian estará novamente livre.

- Idéia genial, Tiago! Mas, você se esqueceu de um detalhe: a garota – lembrou Pedro.

---

- Lily, acorde – cutucou Sol.

Apesar de ter passado a madrugada quase toda com Sirius, Sol não perdeu a hora; não conseguiu dormir. Ficou lembrando do encontro com Sirius, lembrou do quão educado ele fora ao não reclamar e agüentar as pisadas que ela deu. E se perguntara o porquê de Sirius não ter lhe dado um beijinho sequer.

Bem, Sol só aceitara sair com Black pois o acha atraente, engraçado e, principalmente, por estar curiosa - queria saber o que esse bruxo tem que deixa a maioria das garotas loucas por ele. Sol conseguiu o que queria, descobriu exatamente o artifício de que Sirius de utilizava para fazer com que tantas garotas se sentissem tão atraídas por ele: ser ele mesmo, Sirius Black. A bruxa tinha certeza de que o garoto não estava atuando ou tentando impressioná-la, ele apenas estava sendo o Sirius, e isso foi o suficiente para que a bruxa ficasse fascinada e perdesse suas restantes e preciosas horas de sono pensando nele.

- Ah, Lily, vê se toma o café-da-manhã conosco! – pediu Anne. – Faz alguns dias que você nos abandonando para ficar com Luan.

- Ciúmes, Anne? – perguntou Ingrid. – Deixe a garota aproveitar o namorado dela!

- Não é ciúme... E quem foi que disse que Lily está namorando ele? – rebateu.

- Por favor, meninas! Dêem uma folga a Lily. Ela acabou de acordar e vocês já estão falando sobre isso – pediu Lua.

- Obrigada, Lua. E não se preocupe, Anne, eu ficarei com vocês.

Quando as garotas terminaram de se arrumar, desceram as escadas em espiral e encontraram a sala comunal praticamente vazia - havia alguns primeiranistas conversando, alguns quintanistas terminando a redação que a professora de poções pedira e... Sirius.

Assim que Sol pousou seus olhos em Sirius e viu que ele a observava, seu coração disparou. _Ele está me olhando de uma maneira como se quisesse dizer algo... Ele está querendo falar comigo!_, pensou a bruxa.

- Oh, droga! – praguejou. – Esqueci o meu tinteiro! – disse quando ia passar pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda com as amigas.

- Vai logo pegar! Nós te esperamos aqui. – disse Lua.

- Não, não, podem ir. Talvez eu demore muito para encontrá-lo... hum... Nos vemos no Salão Principal.

- Bem, se você quer assim – disse Anne.

Quando a entrada da sala comunal se fechou na sua frente, Sol deu meia volta e caminhou até Sirius, ainda não acreditando que conseguiu fazer com que suas amigas acreditassem naquela desculpa esfarrapada de procurar o tinteiro.

- Preciso falar com você.

- Eu sei. Quero dizer, eu percebi – corrigiu-se ao ver a expressão confusa no rosto do outro. – Pode falar.

- Não com eles aqui – disse o bruxo mostrando a Sol os poucos alunos que estavam na sala comunal. – Venha, vamos até o meu quarto – ao dizer isso, Sirius começou a caminhar, parando segundos depois ao perceber que não era seguido e que Sol permanecia imóvel no mesmo lugar onde estivera desde o começo da conversa, apenas o encarando com uma cara indecifrável. – Escute, eu não vou te agarrar lá em cima ou coisa do gênero! Quero dizer – começou o bruxo com um olhar malicioso –, se você quiser... – parou de falar ao ver que se terminasse de fazê-lo, a garota certamente não subiria com ele. – Não farei nada! Dá para você parar de desconfiar de mim, parar de achar que sou um psicopata estuprador, pelo menos por alguns minutos! – pediu o bruxo irritado ao se aproximar dela.

- Desculpe.

---

- Eu me recuso a fazer isso! – exclamou Sol quando Sirius lhe contou sobre o plano de Tiago.

- Mas você mesma disse que preferia que Lílian ficasse com Tiago! – replicou o bruxo.

- Sim, e ainda prefiro, mas não quero que eles fiquem juntos graças a uma armação! – rebateu.

- Não é bem uma armação... – falou Sirius balançando as mãos como se de alguma forma aquilo pudesse ajudar a bruxa a compreender. – E uma espécie de teste da fidelidade. Será bom para Lílian descobrir se Luan realmente gosta dela.

- Hum... – fez a bruxa pensativa. – Vendo por esse lado... bem, vamos ver se o Luan gosta mesmo da Lily. Cadê o bilhete?

- É assim que se fala! – disse Sirius animado, tirando um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso de suas vestes e entregando à garota.

- Nossa! Está tão borrado que quase não consegui ler a mensagem – comentou a bruxa depois de ler o conteúdo do pergaminho.

- Mas esta é a intenção. Dessa forma, Luan não conseguira notar que a letra não é da Lily. Er... e então, você vai mesmo nos ajudar?

- Eu já disse que irei, embora tenha medo de que Lily venha querer me matar depois.

- Ela não irá te matar – garantiu Sirius. – Eu já pensei nisso. Veja bem, você pode falar para Lílian que, quando voltou para pegar o seu tinteiro, você me encontrou e eu lhe pedi para que entregasse o bilhete a Luan (o que não deixa de ser verdade), e que você nem imaginava o conteúdo desse bilhete. Fale que o pergaminho foi escrito com uma espécie de tinta cujo só o destinatário poderia lê-la, ou então diga que havia um lacre e que você não poderia rompê-lo, pois seria uma tremenda falta de educação ler coisas alheias. Enfim, pode inventar. Pode me culpar; eu assumo a culpa, só não quero que você se dê mal nisso tudo.

- Hum... ok – disse Sol e, em seguida, caminhou até a porta do dormitório.

- Espere! – a bruxa olhou para trás e viu Sirius abrir um dos cinco malões, que estavam no quarto e pegar um objeto. – Fique com isto, você precisará de um tinteiro. Ah, e tinteiros têm a desagradável mania de saírem rolando e ficarem alojadas debaixo da cama.– Sirius deu uma piscadela marota e saiu do dormitório deixando para trás uma bruxa deslumbrada.

_Por que ele tem que ser assim tão gentil, atencioso? Ele ouviu a desculpa que dei para minhas amigas e me ajudou a mantê-la... E, principalmente, por que ele é tão... fofo? Droga, Sol, se controle! Você NÃO pode gostar dele! Lembre-se: ele é Sirius Black, o terror das mulheres!_

---

- Sol?

- Ah? O que foi, Lily?

- Er... nada, só que, se você não sair de cima do vaso, eu não conseguirei colocar adubo nele – disse Lílian, que estava segurando uma boa quantidade de bosta de dragão com suas mãos calçadas com luvas de couro.

- Desculpe. Espere um pouco, já estamos em herbologia? Nossa! Hoje as aulas passaram bem rápido!

- Talvez – começou a outra enquanto misturava o adubo com a terra -, as aulas tenham passado rápido demais, pois você ficou a maior parte delas dormindo! Sol, por que você não dormiu à noite? E nem me venha dizendo que dormiu – disse a bruxa lendo os pensamentos da amiga -, pois esse seu sono e essas olheiras enormes te denunciam!

_E se eu contasse a verdade para Lily? Ela é compreensiva, certamente entenderia que só sai com Sirius por curiosidade..._

- Er... vejo que não posso te enganar. Não dormi esta noite porque tive um pesadelo horrível e fiquei com medo de voltar a dormir e voltar a ter pesadelos – mentiu.

Bem, talvez Lily me entendesse, ou talvez não. Melhor não arriscar, afinal, só foi uma noite mesmo.

- Poxa... que chato. E como foi esse pesadelo? – quis saber a bruxa.

- Não me lembro.

- Então, por que você teve medo de dormir novamente e, novamente, ter o sonho ruim, se você nem se lembra como era o pesadelo? – perguntou Lílian confusa.

- Eu tive medo de dormir e me lembrar qual era o pesadelo. Foi isso que quis dizer – esta foi à primeira desculpa que veio na cabeça de Sol, naquele momento.

- Ah... – fez Lílian ainda confusa.

A sineta tocou e Sol saiu da estufa sem se despedir de Lílian, muito menos das outras amigas.

_---_

_Encontre-me na sala de Binns, Li._ Leu Luan, mentalmente.

- Obrigado pelo recado.

- De nada – respondeu a bruxa saindo de perto da mesa da Lufa-lufa, indo até a mesa da Grifinória almoçar.

Minutos depois, Anne, Lua e Ingrid, sentaram-se ao lado de Sol.

- Custava nos esperar só por uns minutinhos? – perguntou Anne.

- Desculpe, mas eu estava morrendo de fome. Lembram, eu perdi o café-da-manhã, pois estava procurando o meu tinteiro que estava tranqüilamente repousado debaixo da minha cama.

- Ah, é verdade – lembrou-se Anne. – Sou eu quem devo me desculpar.

Sol bocejou.

- Sol, por que você está tão sonole...?

- Onde está a Lílian? – Sol interrompeu Ingrid e mudou de assunto rapidamente. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de mentir novamente.

- Provavelmente, brigando com Tiago – respondeu Lua.

- Só para variar – comentou Ingrid.

---

- Eu e minha MALDITA boca!

- Ah, não fale assim! – disse Remo rindo. – Você está linda!

Pedro e Remo estavam na sala de Binns. Foi lá que Pedro se trocou e vestiu o uniforme feminino da Grifinória que Remo arranjou com um elfo doméstico numa rápida visita à cozinha.

O bruxo ficou muito parecido com uma garota, já que ele tinha alguns traços femininos no rosto e um cabelo comprido – fora Remo quem, com um feitiço, alongara os cabelos de Pedro.

- Agora me sinto mais aliviado! – ironizou o outro.

- Bom, é melhor eu ir; não posso estar aqui quando Luan chegar. E, Pedro? Não esqueça de afinar a voz – Remo saiu da sala gargalhando.

---

- Lily? Ei, Lily! – chamou Tiago quando Lílian e suas amigas saíam da estufa.

- Er... eu acho que estão te chamando – disse Ingrid para Lílian ao ver que a amiga não tinha reagido.

- Eu sei disso! – respondeu ríspida. – Mas eu estou o ignorando.

- LILY! – gritou ele atrás dela.

- NÃO PRECISA GRITAR! – gritou.

- Mas é que você não tinha ouvido, então eu pensei... Enfim, nós podemos...?

- Não, não podemos – interrompeu o outro.

- Nossa, Lily! Deixe-me pelo menos terminar de falar!

A bruxa deu um longo suspiro e depois disse "Ok".

- Bem, nós podemos conversar?

- Não, não podemos! Pronto já deixei você falar – dizendo isso, a bruxa e suas amigas recomeçaram a andar.

- Mas, Lily – começou a falar o bruxo quando novamente a alcançou –, o que tenho para falar é MUITO importante.

- Hum... sem querer ser intrometida nem nada parecido, mas acho melhor você ouvir o que ele tem a dizer; ele está apreensivo – sugeriu Anne.

- Tudo bem – falou Lílian depois de mais um longo suspiro, demonstrando sua falta de paciência.

- Er... temos que conversar em particular – disse o bruxo.

- Ok, já deu pra entender – disse Anne. – Vamos garotas. Lily, nós estaremos te esperando no Salão Principal.

- Pronto. Fale! – mandou Lílian assim que viu que as amigas já estavam bem longe.

- Você se lembra daquele dia em que ficamos presos na sala de feitiços? Sabe, aquela coisa de ficar sem a varinha é realmente ruim. Você meio que se sente inútil...

- Potter, aonde você quer chegar? – perguntou a bruxa cruzando os braços.

- Bem, é que com aquele tempão que você ficou sem varinha, bem...

- Fale logo!

- Eu queria saber se você anda tendo cuidado com a sua varinha. Sabe, nunca se sabe quando algo pode acontecer, e se você perder a varinha não poderá se defender melhor – disse mantendo a expressão apreensiva no rosto.

- Não se preocupe, Potter, estou cuidando muito bem da minha varinha. Ninguém sem a minha autorização a pega.

- Bom saber... – respondeu sorrindo. – Mas ainda estou meio inseguro – fingiu estar refletindo. – É, acho melhor fazer um teste! – ao terminar de dizer isso, Tiago puxou a varinha que saía do bolso das vestes de Lílian e saiu correndo. A bruxa chamou o garoto umas três vezes e, ao perceber que ele não iria parar, correu atrás dele.

Correram por salas, corredores, subiram escadas... Lílian já estava desistindo – e pensando em procurar McGonagall – quando Tiago, finalmente, parou de correr e parou próximo da sala de Binns. A garota foi até o seu encontro, ofegante.

- Tiago... a... varinha!

- Antes de devolvê-la, eu preciso mostrar-lhe algo. Dizendo isso, o bruxo abriu a porta da sala de Binns e ambos ficaram boquiabertos com o que viram.

---

- Quem é você? - perguntou Luan ao entrar na sala.

- Ora, bobinho! – riu. – Sou a Lia!

- Você é a Li? Eu achei que o "Li" era de Lílian...

Tsk, tsk, tsk, fez Pedro.

- Estava enganado. fofinho.

- Er... eu percebi – respondeu o outro sem conseguir disfarçar a decepção. Bem, o que você quer de mim?

- Oras! – gargalhou. – Quero você! – Pedro se aproximou do garoto e envolveu seus braços no pescoço do outro, rezando para que Tiago e Lílian não demorassem a chegar. Luan deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Fico lisonjeado – disse enquanto tirava os braços de Pedro de cima dele –, mas acho que não posso ajudá-la. Eu gosto de outra garota.

- Eu sou gorda! É isso? Bem, só pode ser isso... – foi a primeira coisa que Pedro pensou em falar; ele tinha que segurar Luan até o momento em que Lílian e Tiago chegassem.

- Não, não! Não é isso! O problema é que eu realmente gosto de outra pessoa.

- É o meu hálito, então? Estou com mau hálito?

- Não! Você não me ouviu eu estou dizendo que gosto…

- Meu cabelo! – perguntou Pedro ao balançar os longos cabelos de um lado para o outro. – É, é isso. O meu cabelo...

- Não! NÃO é! – respondeu o garoto começando a perder a paciência.

- Ah, então, se o problema não é comigo... já sei! – disse dando uma risada escandalosa. – Você é tímido! (que Pedro bom de improviso XP)

Pedro aos poucos foi se aproximando de Luan, e este se afastava à medida que o outro se aproximava, com uma leve expressão de horror no rosto – afinal, ele estava sozinho numa sala com uma garota louca por ele e completamente surda (o garoto chegou a esta conclusão, pois só isto explicaria o fato de ela não ter ouvido-o repetir várias e várias vezes que gostava de outra pessoa.)

Foi neste momento que a porta da sala fez um barulhinho. Pedro concluiu que eram Tiago e Lílian. Como seu tempo era curto – a qualquer momento eles iriam abrir a porta -, e ele não conseguiria seduzir Luan a tempo, Pedro fez a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente: correu e pulou em cima do garoto. Os dois caíram no chão; Luan ficou em baixo de Pedro. E a expressão de horror que há pouco estava estampada no rosto de Luan sumiu dando lugar a uma de enorme surpresa.

- Olhe, Lily! Luan está te traindo! – exclamou Tiago triunfante, após abrir a porta da sala de Binns.

- Não é nada do que você está pensando! – disse Luan, ainda em baixo de Pedro.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? E o que raios Pedro está fazendo vestido de mulher e em cima de você, Luan? – quis saber a bruxa.

- Veja, Lily! Luan além de te trair, está te traindo com um outro homem! (XD simplesmente não consigo acreditar nessa cena!)– Tiago tentou arrumar a situação.

- Pedro! – perguntou o bruxo com nojo e, ao ver que Pedro lhe confirmara com um aceno de cabeça, Luan jogou o bruxo para longe dele.

- Potter – começou Lílian. Estava chegando aquele momento em que seus cabelos e sua pele atingiam o mesmo tom -, diga-me que você não tem nada a ver com tudo isso!

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

- Ok – disse ela revirando os olhos. – Esqueça o que eu tinha lhe pedido e diga-me a verdade.

Tiago deu um longo suspiro e disse tristemente:

- Eu tenho TUDO a ver com isso – mal terminou de falar e já foi fechando os olhos fortemente numa tentativa inútil de tampar pelo menos um pouco seus ouvidos com o gesto – tampar os ouvidos diretamente seria mais fácil, mas deixaria a garota mais furiosa; Tiago resolveu não arriscar, pois sabia que Lílian começaria a gritar.

Mas nada ouviu. Nenhum som saiu da boca de Lílian.

Tiago abriu o seu olho direito para verificar se a bruxa continuava mesmo lá, à sua frente. Ela estava, mas não parecia nervosa, estava calma, e o observava atentamente. Tiago se sentiu encorajado e resolveu abrir o outro olho, e então sorriu simpaticamente para a outra. Será que, finalmente, Lílian reconheceria seu esforço para conquistá-la e decidira não brigar com ele?

- Fico feliz por você não estar gritando comigo.

_Pleft._ Lílian deu um tapa fortíssimo no rosto do garoto.

- Não gritei porque percebi que isso não causa efeito. Potter, por que você tem que ser tão... tão idiota? – perguntou a bruxa que, em seguida, pegou de volta a varinha das mãos de Tiago, caminhou até Luan, puxando-o pela mão, levando-o para longe de Tiago e Pedro.

- Como foi que ela me reconheceu? – perguntou Pedro a Tiago, que ainda acariciava o seu rosto dolorido.

---

Gente. Milhões de desculpas. Demorei para atualizar dessa vez. Estou trabalhando muito, está é a explicação. Só queria dizer MUITO OBRIGADA por lerem a minha fic – e olha que eu estava crente que ninguém iria ler já que é uma comédia cheia de clichês! Hehehe... OBRIGADA e eu não demorarei para atualizar na próxima vez.


	9. Repetindo A Dose

**Capítulo Nove – Repetindo A Dose**

- Intuição feminina! Se bem que as pernas peludas e os dentes parecidos com os de um roedor me ajudaram a reconhecê-lo – disse Lílian, e suas amigas começaram a gargalhar.

- Ah, desculpe, professor – desculpou-se Ingrid ao notar o olhar malévolo que o professor Flitwick lançou para elas.

- Eu adoraria ter visto Pedro vestido de garota – confidenciou Anne maldosamente ao olhar para o garoto que estava a alguns metros de distância com os amigos.

- Eu queria ter visto a cara do Luan quando soube que quem estava em cima dele era Pedro! – disse Lua entre risinhos.

- Por falar em Luan – começou a falar Lílian –, Sol, por que você entregou aquele bilhete para ele?

- Por que Sirius pediu. Lembra-se de que eu fui procurar o meu tinteiro? Então, antes de eu subir ao dormitório, ele pediu-me para entregar o bilhete a Luan; disse-me que era sobre o Quadribol. Bem, como a Grifinória irá jogar neste sábado contra Lufa-lufa, eu acreditei no que Sirius me falou e entreguei o bilhete.

- Sirius, de novo Sol? – perguntou Lua nervosa. – Você ainda não percebeu que ele não presta? Viu como ele te enganou?

- Sua irmã está certa. Acho melhor você começar a evitar o Sirius – aconselhou Ingrid. – Está claro que você será a próxima vítima.

- E é aí que nós entramos: estamos aqui para ajudá-la a evitar que isso aconteça – disse Lílian em tom de brincadeira.

- Quem bom. Fico feliz em saber que tenho amigas tão corajosas! – disse Sol, sorrindo enquanto se culpava mentalmente por estar enganando suas amigas.

---

- Ótimo! Agora virei piada! – reclamou Pedro ao ver Lílian e suas amigas rindo dele.

- Relaxa, Rabicho. Daqui a algumas semanas elas esquecem... – disse Sirius.

- Semanas? – exclamou Pedro.

- Se eu fosse você, não ficaria tão chateado com isso – disse Remo enquanto enfeitiçava um sapo, fazendo-o pular sem parar. – Você tem sorte, pois essas garotas são discretas, não são de ficarem espalhando historinhas por aí, e por Luan ser realmente calmo... Do contrário, além de virar piada de Hogwarts inteira, você ainda ficaria um bom tempo na ala hospitalar!

Pedro tremeu ao imaginar a cena.

- É, você tem razão, poderia ser pior.

- E você, cara, o que pensa em fazer? - perguntou Sirius a Tiago, que desde o tapa que levara ficara tão triste que mal falava.

- Esperar a poeira baixar.

- Esta foi a melhor idéia que você teve hoje! – disse Remo rindo. – Dê um tempinho e, quando Lílian se acalmar, você pode tentar se aproximar dela com o argumento de que você quer se desculpar.

- É... talvez funcione... – falou Tiago sem por muita esperança em suas palavras.

A sineta tocou e vários alunos começaram a guardar seus materiais, exceto Sirius que, antes de colocar tudo em sua mochila, rasgou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu rapidamente nele. Em seguida, jogou seu material de qualquer jeito na mochila, saindo da sala correndo.

- Aonde ele vai? – quis saber Pedro.

Remo e Tiago trocaram olhares.

- Não é óbvio? – perguntou Tiago mal-humorado.

- Sol – disse Remo ao ver que Pedro realmente não sabia.

---

- Uma coisa é fato: Tiago realmente gosta de você, Lílian. Quero dizer, armar tudo isso... – falou Anne enquanto caminhava com suas amigas para a aula de Runas Antigas.

- Ele não gosta de mim! – disse Lílian interrompendo a amiga. - Tiago insiste comigo, pois sou a única garota que sempre diz "não". Sou apenas um desafio para ele.

- Eu também acho que ele não gosta de você – concordou Lua. – Luan, sim. Dá para notar que ele gosta muito de você.

- Eu também acho. E mais, se Tiago namorasse Lílian, era certeza que, depois de um tempo, ele acabaria desistindo dela, pois já teria conseguido vencer o desafio. Eu realmente acho que Tiago não gosta da Lily e sim de discutir e brigar com ela – opinou Ingrid.

- Vocês já pensaram que talvez Tiago goste dela de verdade, que faz estas loucuras para tê-la, pois acha que dessa forma ele conseguirá conquistá-la e que ele age como um bobo porque não sabe como lidar com o amor? – replicou Sol. – AI!

- Desculpe – desculpou-se Sirius ao esbarrar em Sol e, em seguida, saiu andando.

- É – começou a falar Ingrid enquanto acompanhava os passos de Sirius com um olhar de terror -, definitivamente você foi a escolhida...

- Bem, pelo menos não temos que assistir a todas as aulas que ele e a sua turminha têm (isso já ajuda Sol, deixando-a afastada dele por um tempo), como acontecia nos primeiros anos de Hogwarts – disse Lílian ao ver Sirius subir as escadas, provavelmente indo até a sala de Estudo dos Trouxas.

---

Sol estava tirando suas vestes para tomar banho quando um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho caiu de um dos bolsos.

_Na mesma hora, no mesmo lugar._

_S.B. _

_Então foi por isso que ele esbarrou em mim_, pensou Sol depois de terminar de ler a mensagem.

Sol estava encantada com o primeiro encontro, porém estava decidida a não aparecer neste segundo. Tinha medo de acabar gostando mais ainda do bruxo; tinha medo de se magoar futuramente por gostar tanto dele e ver que não era correspondida – como acontecia com muitas garotas de Hogwarts; tinha medo de descobrir que suas amigas estavam certas - Sirius apenas a usaria. Além disso, a garota estava morta de sono – apesar do almoço ter espantado um pouco a sonolência, com o final da tarde ele retornara.

Mas, por outro lado... Sirius tinha sido tão atencioso e gentil com ela... Eles tinham se divertido tanto na noite anterior. Não importavam os inúmeros truques que o garoto pudesse usar, ela tentaria ao máximo não cair, não acreditar. Não iria deixá-lo seduzi-la. Além disso, se ele quisesse bancar o abusado, oras, ela era uma bruxa! Só precisaria usar o feitiço certo e pronto.

_É, eu irei_, pensou enquanto saía de debaixo do chuveiro.

---

Novamente, Sol deixava seu dormitório de madrugada e trocava de roupa enquanto descia as escadas em espiral, encolhendo sua camisola e guardando-a no bolso.

Chegando à sala comunal, encontrou Sirius próximo às janelas com uma vassoura na mão.

- Aonde vamos?

- Você verá – respondeu o bruxo com um aspecto misterioso.

Sirius abriu uma das janelas, montou a vassoura e esperou Sol montar também; o que não aconteceu. O bruxo revirou os olhos e então disse sem conseguir esconder a raiva:

- Prometo que não te seqüestrarei, que você voltará sã e salva, antes do dia nascer. Agora podemos ir?

- Hum... desculpe – disse meio sem jeito; sua intenção não era irritá-lo, ela apenas queria ter certeza de que não aconteceria nada demais, afinal, ela conhecia muitas histórias de Sirius Black.

A bruxa montou na vassoura, Sirius deu um impulso e, em questão de segundos, estavam voando.

Os dois sobrevoaram uma boa parte dos terrenos de Hogwarts que, naquele momento, estava escura e silenciosa. E então, Sirius e Sol começaram a descer.

Chegando ao solo, Sol foi a primeira a desmontar da vassoura.

- Vai me dizer que me trouxe até aqui para jogarmos quadribol! – brincou.

- Não - riu Sirius. – Embora estejamos num campo de quadribol, trouxe você aqui porque – ele tirou do bolso de suas vestes um pequeno embrulho que, com um toque de sua varinha, foi aumentando cada vez mais – eu fui o culpado por você ter perdido o café-da-manhã. Achei que poderia compensá-la.

O pequeno embrulho transformou-se numa grande cesta de piquenique. Sirius tirou desta um grande lençol xadrez que colocou sobre o gramado verde do campo de quadribol e, com a ajuda de Sol, começou a tirar o conteúdo da cesta e colocá-lo em cima do pano xadrez.

- Nossa! Isso é um verdadeiro banquete! – disse Sol após colocar o último item da cesta no pano xadrez. – Você deve ter tido um enorme trabalho para preparar tudo isso.

- Bem, para ser sincero, eu não tive trabalho algum...

_Nossa, como ele é modesto! Nunca imaginei que fosse... Ele deve sim ter tido um trabalhão para fazer tudo isso_, pensou a bruxa enquanto se sentava no gramado.

O que Sol não sabia era que tanto a cesta quanto a comida, tudo aquilo, fora arrumado pelos elfos domésticos que são encontrados facilmente na cozinha de Hogwarts.

- Ah, Sirius? – começou a dizer Sol após alguns minutos de silêncio. – Sobre o plano de Tiago que não deu certo...

- Você teve problemas com Lílian ou com as outras garotas por causa disso? – Sirius interrompeu Sol.

- Não – respondeu à garota após um grande gole de cerveja amanteigada.

- Então não vejo motivo para tocarmos nesse assunto. Deixemos que o assunto Tiago e Lílian seja resolvido por Tiago e Lílian; ontem à tarde tivemos a prova de que, se entrarmos nessa história, só atrapalharemos.

- Mas...

- Eu realmente não me importo com o que você inventou para convencer Lílian de que você não sabia o conteúdo do pergaminho; confio em você, sei que não falou nenhum absurdo e se Lílian vier me procurar a fim de confirmar a história – o que duvido, pois certamente ela confia na amiga -, eu confirmarei – disse Sirius surpreendendo Sol, pois era exatamente sobre isso que ela gostaria de falar com ele.

Silêncio. Após alguns minutos, só o ruído de animais e do farfalhar das folhas, possivelmente da Floresta Proibida, eram ouvidos.

- Então, está preparada? – perguntou Sirius, finalmente quebrado o incomodo silêncio.

- Preparada para quê?

O bruxo sorriu quando se levantou, estendeu as mãos para a garota, que as segurou e as usou como apoio para se levantar.

- Oras! Para a sua primeira aula de dança.

- Eu sou uma péssima aluna – advertiu Sol.

- E eu um ótimo professor...

Novamente, os dois se aproximaram. Sol deixou que Sirius a guiasse; o bruxo pegou uma das mãos da garota e colocou sobre seu ombro, e uma de suas mãos na cintura da garota – ao fazer este movimento, o bruxo trouxe Sol mais para junto de si.

- Vamos começar bem devagar para você ir pegando o jeito, ok?

- Certo.

- Certo, quando eu disser três.: Um, dois… três...

- Desculpe – desculpou-se Sol, pois assim que começaram a se mover a bruxa pisara no pé de seu par.

- Tudo bem, você ainda está aprendendo. Não esperava que você se saísse bem logo no começo. Vamos tentar de novo. Um, dois... três.

Os dois ficaram praticando até Sol pegar o jeito da dança.

- Veja só! – disse a bruxa sorridente. – Não pisei mais nos seus pés!

- E eles estão muito gratos por isso – brincou o outro.

- Bobo! – disse a garota dando um leve tapa no ombro de Sirius.

- Bom, agora que você já está dançando tão bem uma música lenta, acho que já podemos ir para a próxima etapa: música agitada!

- Sirius, eu não sei se essa é uma boa...

Tarde demais, o bruxo já havia rodopiado-a algumas vezes seguidas. Quando Sirius parou de rodopiar, Sol teve que se segurar fortemente nele, pois quase caiu de tão tonta que estava.

- Menos rodopios – concluiu Sirius.

Sol sentiu o hálito quente dele bem próximo de seus lábios. Era uma questão de centímetros, logo se beijariam. Ela queria muito que isto acontecesse, embora temesse que o garoto poderia querer mais que simples beijos. Sirius foi se aproximando mais, e bem devagar, Sol fechou os olhos, sentia que ele estava mais próximo a cada segundo e, então...

- Acho melhor voltarmos para a sala comunal – disse o bruxo soltando Sol bruscamente.

- Ahhh... certo – falou a bruxa confusa. _Por que ele não me beijou de novo? _

Com um rápido movimento de varinha, Sirius conseguiu guardar o resto do piquenique na cesta. E, com um segundo movimento, aquela enorme cesta havia encolhido, voltando a ser apenas um mero embrulho, que o bruxo pegou e guardou no bolso de suas vestes. Em seguida, Sirius montou na vassoura e Sol fez o mesmo.

Novamente estavam na sala comunal. Ambos não trocaram palavras desde a saída do campo de quadribol. Ao fechar a janela por onde tinham acabado de entrar, Sirius viu Sol bocejar.

- Foi tão chato assim?

Ela riu.

- Não! Eu adorei o piquenique! A verdade é que não estou acostumada a passar duas noites consecutivas em claro. Não sei como você consegue. Quero dizer, eu não te vi cochilar em nenhuma das aulas que tivemos, nem um bocejo sequer eu vi! – após dizer isso Sol ficara vermelha. Ela acabou de admitir que o observa nas aulas!

- Ah... Eu estou acostumado. Bem, sempre é difícil se levantar de manhã, mas quando me levanto, meu sono vai embora. Em todo caso, peço desculpas por ter feito você ficar duas noites consecutivas acordada. Eu vi que você dormia na maioria das aulas e mesmo sabendo do seu cansaço, eu te convidei, mas... a noite anterior foi tão agradável que quis repeti-la logo.

_Eu ouvi direito? Ele… ele também fica me observando... Ah, Solzinha, para de se iludir, por favor! _

- Não se desculpe. Eu adorei as duas noites e não me importaria em ficar acordada por uma terceira noite seguida.

Sirius sorriu.

- Isto por um acaso é um convite?

- Por que não? – ela deu de ombros.

- Seria ótimo, mas tenho que recusar; se você já está morta de sono agora, imagine depois de três noites consecutivas sem dormir?

- É... você está certo.

- Bem – começou a dizer Sirius ao se aproximar de Sol e lhe dar um beijo na testa -, boa noite.


	10. A Falha do Despertador

**Capítulo Dez – A Falha do "Despertador"**

- Sol? Sol?

- Hummmmmmmmmm…

- SOL!

- Lily? Por que você acordou tão cedo? – perguntou a bruxa ainda com os olhos semi abertos.

- A pergunta certa é: por que você dormiu até tarde? – Lua resolveu pronunciar-se.

- Como assim "até tarde"? Que horas são? – perguntou Sol enquanto se levantava.

- Bem, estamos praticamente no horário de almoço – informou Ingrid ao consultar o relógio.

- Então quer dizer que...?

- Exatamente, Sol. Perdemos as duas aulas de poções, as duas de História da Magia, e a aula de Aritimancia. Aliás se corrermos, ainda dá para pegar os últimos minutos de Aritimancia – disse Anne.

- Nossa! Meninas... eu realmente sinto muito, eu...

- Não, não se desculpe – pediu Lílian. – Somos nós quem temos que nos desculpar por sermos tão dependentes...

- Sol, o que aconteceu para que você perdesse a hora? – quis saber Lua. – Você nunca perdeu a hora!

- Teve mais pesadelos? – quis saber Lílian

- Pesadelos? – perguntou Lua.

- Não, Lily. Acho que perdi a hora por causa daquela noite mal dormida, então o sono se acumulou e deu no que deu. E Lua, eu tive pesadelos na noite anterior e não quis dormir mais.

- Ah... Agora entendi por que você ficou ontem a maior parte das aulas cochilando – disse Lua.

- E como era esse pesadelo? – quis saber Ingrid.

- Eu não me lembro...

- Nossa, que coisa estranha – comentou Anne. – Se você não se lembra como era o pesadelo, como você pode afirmar que teve um pesadelo?

- Er... por que eu acordei suando frio e assustada – mentiu Sol.

- Sei... – falou Anne pensativa.

- Bem, o que importa agora é que, antes de te acordar, despachamos uma coruja para Hogsmeade; finalmente encomendamos um despertador – informou Lílian.

- E se você voltar a ter pesadelos novamente – começou a falar Lua -, nos avise! Podemos pedir para Madame Pomfrey um pouco de sua poção sem sonhos. E se o problema se repetir por mais de uma vez, nós procuraremos o diretor.

- Obrigada, meninas. Vocês são uns amores! – disse Sol, sentindo novamente culpa por estar enganando suas amigas. – Mas no momento não é isso que está me preocupando… Como é que vamos justificar as nossas ausências aos professores?

- Enquanto não pensarmos em algo melhor, a única coisa que podemos dizer é a verdade – disse Ingrid.

- A professora de Artimancia e o professor de História da Magia irão nos perdoar – disse Anne. – O problema mesmo é a professora de Poções.

- Ah, o máximo que ela pode fazer é tirar alguns (talvez muitos) pontos da Grifinória e mandar fazermos uma mega redação sobre qualquer assunto fatigante. Bem, acho que conseguiremos sobreviver. Dá para enfrentar – ironizou Sol.

- Bom, pelo menos só teremos aula com a megera da Roberta Mazurca na semana que vem. Dá para se preparar psicologicamente até lá – disse Lílian.

---

- Lily, por que você não apareceu hoje cedo? – perguntaram Luan e Tiago em uníssono quando a bruxa e suas amigas entraram no Salão Principal.

- Ei! Eu perguntei primeiro! – exclamou Tiago alterado. – Portanto, saia daqui. Lily responderá a mim!

- Tiago, eu estou preocupada com ela tanto quanto você!

- Há, não se compare a mim! Se eu me parecesse com você em qualquer coisa, por mais boba que seja, eu me mataria!

- Se _eu_ me parecesse com você, eu me mataria; Tiago, você é muito burro!

- Burro! – repetiu o outro incrédulo. – Eu sou ótimo em todas as matérias, sou um excelente apanhador, sem falar que sei de muitas coisas que talvez você nunca venha a saber! Isso não são características adequadas para alguém que seja burro.

- Vê o que eu digo? É tão burro que não percebeu sobre o quê estou falando! É tão burro que não vê o óbvio. Tão burro que fica discutindo comigo por causa de coisas tão fúteis.

- Mas é claro que não sei sobre o que você está falando. Se você fosse mais inequívoco... Além do mais, eu não estou discutindo por causa de coisas fúteis. Vê, Lily, o Luan acha que os assuntos relacionados a você são fú... – Tiago parou de falar assim que percebeu que Lílian e suas amigas não estavam mais próximas deles. Na verdade o bruxo não fazia idéia de para onde elas tinham ido, já que estava entretido na discussão com Luan. – Olha o que você fez! Por causa de você ela nos deixou aqui sozinhos!

- Por minha causa? Não. Por _sua_ causa, afinal foi você quem começou a discutir comigo! – falou Luan apontando o dedo indicador para o bruxo.

- Ok. Chega! – disse Remo ao chegar perto dos dois. – Lily fez bem em me chamar; se eu demorasse só mais alguns minutos vocês já estariam duelando, aliás, se atracando como dois trouxas! Bem, Tiago, venha comigo, e quanto você, Luan, peço desculpas - meu amigo não se conformou com o nam…

- Se você terminar de falar aquela palavra eu juro que acabo com os dois – ameaçou Tiago.

Remo não pensou duas vezes; não ousou dizer mais nada, apenas levou Tiago para longe do outro bruxo, arrastando-o para a mesa da Grifinória.

- Ah! Finalmente resolveu aparecer, Tiago! – saldou Sirius. – O que houve? - perguntou ao ver a expressão séria nos rostos dos dois amigos.

- Tiago estava discutindo feio com Luan. Eles estavam discutindo porque Tiago não queria que Lílian respondesse a pergunta que Luan fez, e sim a pergunta que ele fez. O interessante disso tudo é que ambos fizeram a mesma pergunta!

- Cara, sem querer ser chato, mas você anda com um humor tão instável! Às vezes fico pensando que não estou com o meu amigo e sim com uma garota... naqueles dias! – Tiago riu tão intensamente que logo sua risada virou gargalhada. – Vê o que eu digo: numa hora brigando por besteiras, na outra, ri a toa!

- Sirius – começou a falar Tiago, depois de controlar o riso -, talvez eu esteja alterado, pois, bem, eu realmente não irei engolir esta história de namoro. Não consigo! Saber que Lílian e Luan estão juntos... Isso está me enlouquecendo! – falou tristonho.

- Correção: você já enlouqueceu! – disse Remo. – Tiago, por favor, se controle! Lílian já está zangada por aquela pequena armação que fizemos ontem, imagine como ela está agora, depois de vê-lo discutindo com Luan. Não é irritando-a que você conseguirá conquistá-la, sabia?

- Você sabe melhor que eu que minha intenção nunca foi irritá-la (apesar de que às vezes eu a acho encantadora quando está nervosa), mas sempre acontece algo e, bem, ela sempre se irrita... Remo, diga-me, como faço para conquistá-la?

- Eu não sei – respondeu o bruxo. – Mas sei o que você não deve fazer, como, por exemplo, brigar com o namorado dela...

- ELE NÃO É O NAMORADO DELA! – gritou Tiago chamando a atenção da maioria das pessoas presentes no Salão Principal. Levantou-se e saiu resmungando.

- Tiago! – chamou Remo. – Aonde você vai? Tiago, nós teremos aula daqui a uns vinte minutos!

Tiago riu.

- Eu não vou! E se perguntarem, diga que estou trancado no meu quarto, que estou impossibilitado de absorver seja lá o que eles estejam ensinando.

Remo balançou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

- Deixea-o esfriar um pouco a cabeça – disse Sirius.

- É, aproveite e nos diga o porquê de Lílian e de suas amigas terem desaparecido – falou Pedro.

- Pelo que Lílian me contou, as garotas do seu dormitório são acordadas por Sol todos os dias e há anos! Mas dessa vez ela acabou perdendo a hora – informou Remo. – Você faz idéia do que fez Sol perder a hora, Sirius?

- Ahhh... não faço a mínima idéia – respondeu sorrindo.

- Acho melhor você dar uma maneirada nesses passeios noturnos...

- Não se preocupe, pai – brincou Sirius. – Eu darei um tempo. Afinal, não quero que ninguém saiba que estamos saindo. Certamente irão colocar mais minhocas na cabeça de Sol, irão convencê-la de que ela será mais uma na minha vida.

- Isso é o resultado de suas várias aventuras. Você conseguiu fazer com que as garotas direitas tenham um certo receio de você! – disse Remo rindo. – Além do mais, as amigas dela não iriam colocar nenhuma minhoca, e sim adverti-la. Sol é só mais uma, não é? – perguntou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Er... precisamos pensar em algo para ajudar Tiago – disse Sirius evitando olhar para Remo.

Remo deu um sorriso discreto e então disse:

- Já pensei em tudo: teremos que fazer com que Tiago não se encontre com Lílian.

- Ah, isso é moleza! – ironizou Sirius. – Não sei se você está lembrando, mas Lílian além de estar presente na maioria das aulas dele, pertence à mesma casa que ele!

- Ok, haverá ocasiões em que eles terão que se encontrar – admitiu Remo. – Mas podemos evitar que Tiago encontre Lílian com Luan; só quando ele os vê juntos que se sente mal. Bem, pelo menos assim ajudaríamos a aliviar um pouco a dor de cotovelo de Tiago.

- "O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente"?

- Exatamente, Pedro – disse Remo.

- É, isso pode funcionar – disse Sirius enquanto escrevia em um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Outro bilhete para Sol.

- Não, não. Estou apenas anotando o que Pedro disse; aquela coisa do coração e tal.

- Sirius, eu não perguntei, eu afirmei – riu Remo.

- Que seja – respondeu o bruxo saindo da mesa.

- Você não acha que...? – perguntou Pedro enquanto observava Sirius se afastar.

- Acho. Sirius está, por mais absurdo que isso possa parecer, apaixonado!

---

- Er... Lily, eu tenho certeza de que a sua comida não está viva – comentou Sol.

- Por que você disse isso? – quis saber Lílian.

- Bom, é que desde a hora em que sentamos aqui a única coisa que você faz é cutucar a comida como se estivesse querendo certificar-se de que a comida não irá sair correndo por ai.

- Estou sem fome. – disse a bruxa ainda brincando com a comida.

- Você ficou chateada com a briga entre Tiago e Luan? – perguntou Lua.

Lílian ia responder, mas os gritos vindos da outra extremidade da mesa, a impediu.

- ELE NÃO É NAMORADO DELA! – gritou Tiago e, em seguida, levantou-se da mesa e saiu andando.

- Tiago! – agora era Remo quem aumentava o tom de sua voz – Aonde você vai? Tiago, nós teremos aula daqui a uns vinte minutos!

Ele riu e, após isso, disse:

- Eu não vou! E se perguntarem, diga que estou trancado no meu quarto, que estou impossibilitado de absorver seja lá o que eles estejam ensinando. – Tiago saiu nervoso do Salão Principal.

- Bem – começou a falar Anne, quebrando o silêncio; quando a gritaria começou, todas as garotas tinham ficado quietas para ouvir -, é óbvio que eles estavam falando sobre a Lílian.

- Você viu como Tiago ficou alterado? – perguntou Ingrid. Lílian largou os talheres com violência, provocando um barulho estridente que chamou a atenção das garotas.

- Estou indo para a aula de adivinhação – avisou a bruxa ao se levantar.

- Mas, Lily, ainda falta um tempinho para a aula começar, sem falar que nem terminamos de almoçar ainda – protestou Ingrid.

- Eu disse que iria a sala, não disse que era para vocês me acompanharem; podem terminar de almoçar tranqüilamente – replicou Lílian mal-humorada e, em seguida, caminhou para fora do Salão Principal.

O que nem Lílian nem suas amigas haviam percebido era que Luan observava a garota de sua mesa e, assim que a viu sair, foi atrás dela para conversar.

- Nossa! – comentou Ingrid quando Lílian já havia saído do Salão Principal.

- Definitivamente, aquela discussão mexeu com ela – concluiu Anne.

- Fico me perguntando – começou a falar Sol - como será este jogo sábado que vem.

- Será que vai ter briga? – quis saber Lua.

- Não sei, mas como os dois são apanhadores... Bem, presumo que esse jogo será muito disputado – disse Sol.

- Ei, ei, ei! – Anne chamou a atenção das amigas. – Não se assustem, mas tudo indica que o caçador está vindo falar com a sua vítima!

As garotas olharam para a direção em que Anne apontava discretamente. Sirius estava caminhando na direção delas.

- Ok, Sol. Não importa o que ele te pergunte responda sempre com um sonoro "não" – aconselhou Ingrid.

- Principalmente se o que ele vier perguntar é se você quer sair com ele – adicionou Lua.

- Olhe para o seu relógio várias vezes para que ele pense que você tem compromisso. Assim ele será breve. – aconselhou Anne.

- Ah, e ignorá-lo também é bom. Deixe-o falando sozinho, assim Sirius deve perceber que você não quer nada com ele e desiste de fazer de você mais uma vítima – disse Ingrid.

Sol ia perguntar Às amigas como poderia consultar o relógio várias vezes se ela não estava usando um no momento e como iria responder "não" a ele e ignorá-lo ao mesmo tempo quando Sirius chegou:

- Oi, Sol. Tudo bem?

_Certo, o negócio de responder "não" a tudo o que ele falar está fora de cogitação, afinal eu _estou _bem e, certamente, se eu seguisse o conselho de Ingrid e dissesse "não" ele me perguntaria o porquê de eu não estar bem e então eu lhe responderia um outro "não"? Isso não faz sentido... A idéia de ficar consultando o relógio a cada minuto também foi descartada, afinal eu não estou usando relógio! E ficar perguntando para outra pessoa que horas são de minuto em minuto, pode acabar irritando o sujeito que está com o relógio que aliás, não tem nada a ver com a conversa entre Sirius e eu. Hum... o conselho mais plausível é o de ignorá-lo._

- Tudo, e você? – _Ok, eu definitivamente não consigo ignorá-lo. Bem, mas quem conseguiria resistir àquele par de olhos negros fixos em você?_

- Tudo ok – respondeu sorrindo. – Er... Sol, você esqueceu esta pena ontem numa das aulas...

- Esqueci? – perguntou confusa. – Ah, é... esqueci! – corrigiu-se ao perceber o que o bruxo pretendia fazer. – Obrigada.

Sirius entregou a pena e saiu de perto de Sol e de suas amigas. Quando o bruxo colocou a pena na mão de Sol, ela logo percebeu que não havia apenas uma pena ali: junto havia um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho.

Com a desculpa de estar guardando a pena em sua mochila, a bruxa abriu o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho para ler a mensagem contida nele.

_Este seria o momento ideal para dizer o quão culpado me sinto por você ter perdido a hora; afinal, foi minha culpa que a senhorita perdeu duas noites…   
É, mas não farei isto. Por quê? Sinceramente, duas aulas de Poções, duas de História da Magia, duas de – bem, eu não faço idéia de quais seriam as suas últimas aulas, pois não são as mesmas que as minhas... Céus, eu não deveria estar pedindo desculpas e sim agradecimentos, pois eu fiz o grande favor de fazê-la perder estas aulas insuportáveis!_

_Com saudades,_

_S.B._

_Espere um pouco: Sirius escreveu "com saudades"? – Sol releu o final do bilhete. – Uau! Ele escreveu mesmo isso! Nossa... nos encontramos ontem à noite, ele acabou de me ver e, mesmo assim, está com saudades... Será que...? Não, não seja boba, Sol; é óbvio que ele não sente nada por você. Ele deve fazer isso com todas. _

- Sol, responda! – mandou Lua.

- Responder o quê? – perguntou a garota assustada. _Será que elas viram o pergaminho?_

- Por que você não seguiu nossos conselhos? – Anne repetiu a pergunta que tinha feito e que Sol não ouvira, pois estava entretida lendo a mensagem que Sirius lhe entregou.

- Ah, isso... Porque... primeiro: eu estou sem relógio; segundo: se eu dissesse "não" a qualquer coisa que ele falasse, bem, isso seria um tanto quanto bobo; terceiro: eu não iria ignorá-lo, pois ignorar uma pessoa é uma total falta de educação – disse Sol enquanto, por de baixo da mesa, escrevia apressadamente uma resposta para Sirius.

- Não era pra você dizer a palavra "não" a tudo o que ele dizia. Ingrid quis dizer que era para você responder negativas para ele, se bem que confesso que responder negativas a tudo o que Sirius dissesse iria ser um tanto quanto confuso...

- Viu? A verdade é que os conselhos que vocês me deram não foram muito bons. E vejam só: essa pena não é minha! - disse Sol após ter terminado de escrever a resposta do bilhete e a enrolado na pena que Sirius lhe dera. A minha está aqui na mochila! – disse ela levantando-se.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – perguntou Anne.

- Devolver a pena.

- Sozinha? – quis saber Ingrid.

- De jeito nenhum! Nós vamos com você – disse Lua antes de Sol responder a Ingrid.

- Credo, gente! Vocês falam como se ele fosse me atacar a qualquer momento! – Sol reparou no que havia acabado de dizer. Agora era sabia como isso deveria irritar Sirius...

_Elas não o conhecem como eu, pois se conhecessem como eu o conheço, certamente a opinião delas mudaria... Sol! Por favor, você só saiu com ele duas vezes, conversou com ele apenas por alguns momentos e já se acha íntima! Céus... eu não posso estar gostando dele. Não! E se elas estiverem mesmo certas? E se Sirius for mesmo esse cafajeste que a maioria das garotas dizem que ele é?_

- Sol, ele não vai atacar a qualquer momento, porque ele _já_ está atacando! – informou Anne. – É óbvio que ele sabia que a pena não é sua e entregou mesmo assim, pois saberia que você iria devolver ao constatar que a pena não é sua; tudo isso foi armado para que ele pudesse falar a sós com você.

- Sua sorte, Sol, é que você nos tem como amigas – disse Ingrid. – E não vamos deixar que Sirius-Garanhão-Black faça de você mais uma vítima.

- Bem, já vi que ou levo vocês, ou levo vocês... Então vamos antes que ele saiu do Salão Principal.

As garotas saíram da mesa e caminharam ao lado de Sol. Sirius estava de pé, próximo da mesa da Grifinória, conversando com Remo. Ambos estavam esperando Pedro terminar de almoçar.

- Hum... Sirius?

- Sim?

- A pena que você me deu não é minha – disse e em seguida colocou cuidadosamente a pena e o pergaminho (que ela escondia com a palma da mão) na mão do bruxo. – Mas agradeço mesmo assim.

- Que estranho. Jurava que era sua! – disse o garoto fingindo surpresa.

Ela ia falar mais, mas sua irmã começou a puxá-la, dizendo que ela tinha muito que fazer antes do horário do almoço terminar.

- Eu sabia! O bilhete era para Sol – disse Remo triunfante.

- Humm... – fez Sirius. Ele não queria admitir que Remo estava certo. Ele odiava quando o amigo surgia com a suas afirmativas parecidas com interrogativas, pois geralmente ele estava certo.

Sirius abriu o bilhete:

_Agradecê-lo! Ah, sim... claro. MUITO obrigada, fico grata pelos pontos que serão subtraídos da Grifinória e pelo trabalho extra que a professora Mazurca certamente passará._

**Obs1: **_você vai me ajudar a fazer o trabalho! Eu sei o quanto você é bom em poções..._

**Obs2: **_apesar de parecer, eu não estou te culpando; afinal, eu saí com você porque eu quis. Digamos que os dois são culpados. Ah, e... eu estou com saudades também._

_S.C._

O bruxo sorriu abobado e guardou o bilhete no bolso das vestes.

- Sirius, você está apaixonado por ela – disse Remo com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Claro que não! Eu e Sol, não, não, nós apenas... ela só – Sirius parou de falar ao ver a expressão de triunfo no rosto do amigo. – Você não perguntou, certo?

- Correto – riu Remo.


	11. Conversando Com O Armário

**Capítulo Onze – Conversando Com O Armário**

Ouviu-se a sineta tocar ao longe e anunciar o final de mais uma aula e o início do horário de almoço. Sol, Lua e Anne foram as primeiras a caminharem da Floresta Proibida para o castelo.

Nesta quinta-feira, o sétimo ano teve que acompanhar um unicórnio em seu habitat natural. O professor Richard Rizzo vinha ensinando no decorrer do ano as diferenças entre os animais domesticados e selvagens.

A aula poderia ser considerada tranqüila – os alunos seguiram cada passo do unicórnio e fizeram anotações para a redação que o professor pediu -, se não fosse pelo fato de Ingrid, sem querer, ter sentado em cima de um Tronquilho. Por sorte, o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas estava próximo e conseguiu salvar a garota antes que o animal arrancasse seus olhos, mas infelizmente Ingrid quebrou o braço direito – apesar de pequeno o Tronquilho é muito forte e ágil.

Lílian, que já voltara para seu humor habitual – suas amigas evitaram falar muito com a bruxa no dia anterior, pois a garota estava meio agressiva devido ao seu mau humor -, ofereceu-se para levar Ingrid até à ala hospitalar enquanto Sol, Lua e Anne ficaram encarregadas de guardar o lugar das amigas na mesa da Grifinória.

- Meninas – começou a dizer Sol assim que chegaram no Salão Principal -, vocês poderiam guardar o meu lugar por uns minutinhos? Eu vou ao banheiro.

- Tudo bem, mas não demora muito; somos apenas duas e temos que guardar, além de nossos lugares, mais três – disse Lua.

Sol saiu do Salão Principal, que aos poucos ia ficando mais e mais cheio, e foi caminhando até o banheiro mais próximo, o do primeiro andar.

- Olá – cumprimentou uma garota com seus longos e soltos cabelos castanhos escuros e ondulados. Era Elisabeth Brooks, monitora da Corvinal.

- Oi – disse Sol depois de passar por Elisabeth, que havia acabado de sair do banheiro.

Como sempre, o banheiro feminino estava bem movimentado: havia garotas arrumando os cabelos em frente ao enorme espelho retangular preso à parede; outras conversavam sobre garotos enquanto esperavam o banheiro ser desocupado; outras trocavam dicas de beleza…

Após sair do banheiro, Sol sentira-se extremamente aliviada, pois ela odiava ver alguém vomitar – principalmente se esse alguém resolvesse vomitar justo na hora de uma refeição -, e foi o que ela viu: Chris Wendy, uma Lufa-lufa, colocando para fora tudo o que acabara de engolir no almoço. E, enquanto Wendy vomitava, sua amiga Ashley Maeder anotava num pergaminho os ingredientes de uma poção inibidora de apetite, que Lia Moss, uma corvinal, lhe ensinava.

Seu estômago dava voltas e mais voltas. Via e revia Wendy vomitar... Definitivamente a fome que ela sentia tinha evaporado. Estava prestes a vomitar no corredor – já sentia algo subindo por sua garganta -, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida que a fez esquecer do vomito de Wendy, e até fez com que a vontade de vomitar de Sol se dissipasse.

- Então, hoje à noite está bem para você? - perguntou Sirius à garota com longos cabelos escuros e ondulados.

_Elisabeth! Apesar de eu só estar a vendo de costas, tenho certeza de que é ela_, pensou.

- Tudo bem. Acho melhor nos encontrarmos de madrugada próximo ao banheiro dos monitores; a essa hora a possibilidade de alguém nos encontrar é mínima.

_Filho da mãe! Diz que sente saudades de mim, mas está marcando um encontro com outra_, pensou a bruxa. Sol estava tão nervosa que resolveu não ficar mais ouvindo, resolveu dar uma palavrinha com Sirius.

- Todas estavam certas: você, Sirius Black, é um cachorro! – disse Sol após sair detrás de uma armadura onde esteve ouvindo a conversa dos dois.

- Sol...

- E quanto a você, Elisabeth – começou a dizer Sol, interrompendo Sirius -, tenha cuidado: Sirius é muito falaz! – disse a bruxa com um tom forte, porém demonstrando fraqueza com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Depois de dar o aviso À monitora da Corvinal, Sol saiu correndo para que nenhum dos dois a visse chorando.

- Sol, espere! – pediu Sirius.

Ao ouvir os passos de Sirius atrás dela, a bruxa começou a correr ainda mais.

Talvez fossem as longas pernas de Sirius; talvez fosse o fato do bruxo estar em excelente forma por causa do quadribol; talvez ele tenha feito algum feitiço; ou talvez fossem as duas opções anteriores. Fosse o que fosse, o fato é que o garoto estava alcançando Sol facilmente.

Ao perceber que Sirius logo a alcançaria, a bruxa desistiu de correr pelos corredores do castelo e se escondeu no primeiro lugar que encontrou: o armário de vassouras. Entrou dentro do cubículo, sentou-se, e deixou as lágrimas contidas em seus olhos escorrerem livremente pelo seu rosto.

- Sol! Sol! Abra este armário! – Sirius pediu assim que chegou perto do móvel.

- Não! – respondeu desafinando a voz.

- É o que vamos ver...

Ele tirou do bolso de suas vestes a varinha e disse "_Alorromora!_". Nada aconteceu. O _Alorromora_, só funciona quando a porta está fechada magicamente ou fechada por chave. Certamente o feitiço falhara, pois o que estava prendendo a porta eram as mãos da garota.

- Certo – disse ele guardando a varinha. – Sol, saía daí, precisamos con... – calou-se abruptamente ao notar que três sonserinas primeiranistas passavam pelo corredor e o olhavam como se ele fosse um louco. – Precisamos conversar e, convenhamos, conversar com um armário é um tanto quanto constrangedor.

- Na... não! – respondeu aos soluços. – Não quero conversar com você... porque sei que... você vai conseguir me enrolar... porque eu... ah, que droga! Quero dizer, eu sou uma idiota mesmo, como pude pensar que... que... nós nem se quer nos beijamos e eu... Sirius, por favor, vá em... bora!

- Não antes de esclarecermos algumas coisas! – teimou o outro.

- Esclarecer? – repetiu tristemente. – Mas está tudo muito claro: eu fui mais uma que acabou caindo na sua rede. Você é o garoto mais cafajeste que já conheci em toda a minha vida!

- Sol, eu e Elisabeth não temos nada!

- Claro que sim! E eu sou a nova apanhadora da Grifinória! Oras, Sirius, vá me dizer que você não estava convidando Elisabeth para sair.

- Eu não a convidei... quero dizer, convidei – os soluços de dentro do armário aumentaram -, mas não é o que você está pensando! – falou o bruxo enquanto terceiranistas da Grifinória o observavam enquanto passavam pelo corredor.

- Não é o que estou pensando! – repetiu nervosa. – Então me diga, o que então você e Elisabeth estavam fazendo?

- Bem... na verdade – começou a falar o garoto, sem jeito -, eu não posso contar.

- Não pode me contar ou não pensou ainda numa desculpa aceitável? – ela ouviu Sirius recomeçar a falar, mas a garota não deu chance para que ele terminasse: - Sirius, a única verdade de que tenho conhecimento é que você é um moleque inflexível cuja única utilidade que vê nas mulheres é a diversão!

- Eu NÃO sou esse monstro que você pensa! – gritou ele sem paciência – E vou provar isso.

Sol ouviu passos apresados. Deveria ser Sirius, mas como Sol não tinha certeza, resolveu permanecer no armário. _Talvez seja um truque, talvez Sirius ainda esteja lá fora..._

Novamente ouviu passos.

- Sol? – Era Remo.

- Sim?

- Você poderia sair daí para conversarmos? – perguntou amigavelmente.

- Não! Não saio porque sei que aquele cachorro está aí do seu lado!

- Cachorro? – sussurrou Remo – Então ela descobr...?

- Não! – respondeu Sirius no mesmo tom que Remo. – Ela está nervosa pelo episódio entre Elisabeth e eu que lhe contei, só isso.

- O que vocês estão cochichando aí? – quis saber Sol.

- Nada! – responderam em uníssono.

- Aluado, pelo jeito ela não irá sair. Você terá que contar a ela e ao armário.

- Sol, Sirius me chamou e... bem, vim dizer que ele está dizendo a verdade; Elisabeth e ele não estão saindo, bem, pelo menos eu espero que não. – Ao ver o olhar malévolo que o amigo lançou, Remo corrigiu-se: - Er… eu estava brincando. Eles não estão saindo. Sol, o que quero dizer, é que Sirius estava sim convidando Elisabeth para sair, mas não com ele e sim comigo... Eu sei que isso é um pouco estranho – Remo falou quando notou o silencio da bruxa após a revelação -, mas eu pedi para que Sirius a convidasse em meu nome porque... bem, eu gosto dela a um bom tempo, mas sempre que vou falar com ela sobre o assunto uma onda de insegurança toma conta de mim e acabo não falando nada; adiando para uma próxima oportunidade. Bem, pedi para Sirius não contar isso para ninguém porque é um tanto quanto constrangedor... Mas, enfim, fui obrigado a contar. Afinal não queremos que você viva o resto da vida dentro do armário! Céus, Sol fale alguma coisa! – pediu o garoto ao ver que a garota continuava em silêncio.

- A história é muito bonita e comovente, mas quem é que garante que ela é verdadeira? – finalmente Sol resolveu se pronunciar – Quero dizer, você é um dos melhores amigos de Sirius, você pode muito bem ter inventado esta história...

- Eu receio que essa história seja verdadeira – disse Elisabeth quando se aproximou do armário e dos bruxos.

- Elis? – perguntou Remo assustado. – De onde você surgiu?

- Devo confessar que estive atrás de uma coluna desde o momento em que Sol se trancou no armário. Eu resolvi seguir Sirius e Sol, porque ela estava muito alterada e, como monitora, achei que seria bom estar por perto para evitar possíveis acidentes. Enfim, Sol, sei que já ouviu, mas mesmo assim, repito: o que eles disseram é verdade; Sirius me convidou para sair em nome de Remo e eu aceitei.

- Aceitou? - repetiu Remo incrédulo.

- Digamos que o sentimento é recíproco e que eu só estava aguardando certa pessoa se pronunciar... E se aquela onda de insegurança ainda o estiver dominando-o – brincou Elisabeth -, acho que isto pode secá-la.

Elisabeth aproximou-se de Remo e roubou-lhe um beijo.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Sirius irritado. – Enquanto os dois se beijam e se entendem, eu tenho que ficar aqui, tentando me acostumar com a idéia de namorar com um armário...

- Você está me pedindo em namoro? – perguntou Sol com a cara toda inchada, finalmente abrindo a porta do armário.

- Não. Estou pedindo o armário em namoro! É óbvio que estou pedindo você em namoro.

- Acho que chegou o momento de sairmos de fininho - sugeriu a monitora da Corvinal a Remo.

- Tirou as palavras de minha boca – disse sorrindo e, em seguida, os dois caminharam de volta para o Salão Principal.

- Desculpe – murmurou Sirius ao notar que Sol fechara a cara. – Mas é que você conseguiu me irritar com essas desconfianças... Bem, talvez você estivesse certa; a princípio, eu realmente não tinha as melhores intenções, mas naquela primeira noite eu quis tanto te provar que você não precisava ficar tão desconfiada, que eu era um cara legal... acabei te conhecendo melhor e - eu sei que isso pode parecer estranho, afinal só nos falamos apenas algumas vezes -, eu não sei explicar... eu simplesmente não consigo tirá-la da minha cabeça.

Sol sorriu e o abraçou fortemente, dizendo, logo depois, em seu ouvido:

- Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer; eu também estou apaixonada.

Ao dizer isso, Sirius empurrou Sol para dentro do armário, entrando em seguida e finalmente se beijaram pela primeira, segunda, terceira, quarta, quinta, sexta vez.

---

- Onde você estava? – perguntou Lua assim que Sol entrou na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

– E nem adianta dizer que estava no banheiro, pois nós fomos procurá-la lá – informou Anne.

- Bem, eu...

Sirius entrara na sala – Sol pediu para que ele chegasse depois dela, pois achava que ainda não era o momento de eles assumirem o namoro; primeiro ela teria que preparar as amigas para depois dar a notícia. Os dois trocaram longos e significativos olhares.

- Você não estava com ele, estava? – quis saber Lua.

- Com quem? – perguntou Sol assim que a voz de sua irmã afastou seus pensamentos para longe do armário de vassouras.

- Oras! Com Sirius! Pensa que não vi os olhares que acabaram de trocar?

- Sirius e eu? Oh, não, não – mentiu. – Eu estava... Eu fui... Ei, olhem: Lílian e Ingrid chegaram! – exclamou Sol aliviada. _Salva pelo gongo!_

- Ingrid, foi algo muito grave? Quero dizer, vocês nem apareceram para almoçar – disse Anne.

- Nada grave. Só terei que usar esta tipóia por uns dias. Demoramos porque tivemos que esperar a poção que Madame Pomfrey me deu dar efeito.

- Bem, pelo menos aprendemos uma lição com isso tudo: sempre olhe para onde você vai se sentar! – brincou Lílian.

- Chega de conversa! - mandou o professor assim que entrou na sala. – Página quinhentos e quatro.

Sol ouviu o som de livros sendo abertos por todos os lados e não conseguiu segurar o sorriso de felicidade; seria uma aula teórica. Minutos e minutos de leitura seguida por mais minutos de explicações... isso seria suficiente para que Lua esquecesse que não teve sua pergunta respondida.

---

- Pelo sorriso estampado no seu rosto, eu acho que deu tudo certo entre você e Sol – disse Remo quando Sirius sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Estamos... namorando. Nossa! Nunca pensei que diria algo do tipo. Ah, e, Remo, não diga "eu sabia que você gostava dela" ou algo do gênero, que eu juro que te azaro! – ameaçou num tom brincalhão.

- É claro que não vou dizer isso, afinal, você sabe que já sabia.

Sirius revirou os olhos, mas não discutiu - estava contente demais para isso.

- Quem diria – começou a falar Pedro. – Sirius Black, o mulherengo, namorando!

- Oras! Pedro, eu não era tão mulhere... – Sirius calou-se. Finalmente perceberá que Tiago estava presente. – Er... ele está bem? - perguntou quando observava o amigo que mantinha seus olhos fixos em Lílian que acabava de chegar, acompanhada por Ingrid.

- Hum... na verdade, Tiago está na mesma – informou Pedro.

- Eu realmente achei que ele ficaria melhor se não visse Luan e Lílian juntos – admitiu Remo – Ele não os viu mais juntos, pois o horário em que eles normalmente conversam é o horário das refeições, e isso conseguimos evitar atrasando ou adiantando a ida dele para o Salão Principal... Mas, mesmo assim, ele continua tão pior quanto antes.

- Para você ter uma idéia, Sirius, do quão mal Tiago está, por várias vezes Snape, o Seboso, passou por nós e Tiago em nenhum momento pensou em azará-lo! – contou Pedro.

- Eu nunca imaginei que veria Tiago tão mal assim – confessou Sirius.

- Nunca vimos Tiago assim, porque Lílian nunca namorou antes – comentou Remo. – Sem falar que existe o fato desse ser o nosso último ano em Hogwarts. Talvez, quando nos formarmos, Tiago nunca mais veja Lílian... isso tudo deve estar afetando o coitado!

- Ei cara! – disse Sirius dando leves tapinhas nas costas do amigo, que ainda estava distraído observando sua amada de longe. – Não fique assim. Tenho certeza de que Lílian percebera que Luan é um babaca e irá procurar por você.

- Eu estou torcendo para que isso aconteça, mas se demorar muito... Eu desistirei, afinal, estou há anos investindo nisso e praticamente nada aconteceu – desabafou.

--- ---

Eu queria agradecer a TODOS por estarem lendo e comentando.  
Não é a minha melhor fic. Eu descobri que definitivamente não sou muito boa para T/Ls... mas queria agradecer por pelo menos ver que tem gente que está gostando!

Como disse no início desta fic: eu havia escrito a fic, mas acabei não passando do papel para o PC o restante dela... enfim... este era o último capítulo que passei para o PC.

Agora terei que reescrever o final e preciso de uma beta – dessa vez uma que GOSTE de T/L.

Bom... é isso.

Beijos.


End file.
